


Flowercrowns and Eyeliner

by dankisnotonfire



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (also i know lindseys name is spelt wrong in this its not my fault pls dont hate me), Cheating, Emo Trinity, Emo!Pete, F/F, F/M, I really love Ryan Ross, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, also lmao tyler joseph makes me cry, also ryan ross, always remember ryan ross, but also ryan ross af, but i really love ryan ross, but youre here for petekey, fall out boy - Freeform, hes not dead, i just like remembering him, i need to stop, i really loved his ryhawk, im sorry but like ryan tho, in memory of ryan, like hes so cute and adorable, more ryan ross, my chemical romance - Freeform, pastel punk, pastel!Mikey, petekey, petekey af, ryan ross is my dad and i really love him, so yeah ryan ross and tyler joseph, this story isnt about ryan really but im going to try and mention him alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankisnotonfire/pseuds/dankisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard got a job, admittedly after Mikey, but still he got one and a good one at that. Unfortunately for Mikey, Gerard growing the fuck up meant he had to move to the middle of buttfuck Egypt. Okay that may be an exaggeration, but still, no kid wants to move to a new place sophomore year after finally figuring out high school. Too bad for Mikey Way and his overly excited brother. Now he's starting school in a foreign place as that crazy new geek. This year will prove to be his most interesting yet.</p><p> <br/>disclaimer:<br/>this probably won't be updated again, i don't have the motivation to do it and i started it a looong time ago and it's not something i really like anymore at all, but im going to leave what's here for everyone in case they actually do like it </p><p> </p><p>-Originally written on my wattpad account: geewayisdead-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

We made a bet when we were kids, my brother and I. I bet him all of my first edition comics and a cherry ring pop that I could be successful first. It was a stupid little bet between toddlers, but I held onto it and now ten years later I'm twelve metallica CDs and a pack of star bursts richer. Definitely worth the wait as I sold the CDs for two hundred dollars last month. When Gerard found out he threw a fit and called me betrayer for a week. Of course, he didn't know that the two hundred dollars went to Lindsay to help pay his rent. 

I love my brother, really I swear, but Gerard has no fucking clue what he's doing. The man's twenty-six and jobless depending on his wife for everything. Not to say he couldn't just depend on her forever because Lindsay is very much not a loser. I wonder sometimes why she married my brother when he's so, uh, loserish. I make more money than he does and he has a college degree. 

My money is all blood, sweat, and tears from hours of bass lessons. When I was about ten I started classes myself to learn bass. After a couple of months, I realized I was paying some dude like fifty a month to teach me shit I could find on YouTube. So I quit the lessons and taught myself to be pretty awesome at it. About a year ago though, I had this brilliant idea to start teaching kids for money. I figure if a professional can charge fifty I can get around the same. All it took was some fake qualifications and my friend's basement. 

It was all fun and games until some stupid kid fucked with my baby and broke the neck. Without her, I can't teach anyone meaning I was now about the equivalent of Gerard. It's a new low to be honest, no offense to him. Actually, maybe I do mean small offense. He's kind of an asshole, especially when he decides to kick me out just so he can paint. Leading me here, to where I am now. 

Here is actually not an anywhere, its really just an open, empty field, but I like it. It's pretty and calm here so I can just sit and think for a while. Today, my thoughts seem to revolve solely around my older loser as opposed to the usual topics. Cute boys, failing school, and the occasional fit of existential crisis. Isn't that how every teenage boy's brain works? 

Probably not seeing as not many fifteen year old boys are like me. I stand out I guess. I'm not afraid to wear pastels or bows and I think it scares people. Oh no idiots, I don't fit your gender roles, maybe you'll have to judge my personality instead, gasp. At least the people here are used to it by now. They know not to mess with me because I honestly don't give a fuck. 

At first they tried. When I started dressing out in sixth grade the boys would taunt me all the time. Eventually though, my lack of reaction got boring and they moved on to attacking the space nerds. Now, all I got were occasional comments and undisguised stares. It's all quite childish really, but what can you do other than move on? 

Anyway, Gerard is definitely a thought tonight. The fucker does this annoying thing where he kicks me out whenever he gets an idea. I don't even ask what it means anymore, I just assume it's a painting thing. I know enough to know that Gerard's ideas are usually disastrous so leaving isn't something I mind most times. Today however, I did mind because I was supposed to finish my final project for English, but now I'll have to fail. 

Fuck Gerard and his stupid artist dream. It's not like he'll ever find a career in it anyway. The day he does will be the day I tell Gabe Saporta he's a nice piece of ass. In other words, that day will never come because Gabe would literally pound my head into the sand on our volleyball court while praying for Jesus to heal me. Not gonna happen.


	2. Moving Day

I wince at the cold air stepping out of the car. It bites through my layers quickly effectively pissing me off more than before. Behind me, Lindsay climbs out having switched to the back seat for a nap. She stretches her arms up and throws one across my shoulder. 

"What do you think Mikes?" she smiled at me and then the new house. 

I turned my attention to it as well with a much smaller, non existent smile. It was two stories, like our last one, with a couple low bushes out front and a wooden porch. Despite it's size, I remained unimpressed. I don't want to be here, and I'll make sure they both know it. 

Shrugging off Lindsay's arm, I grab my duffle bag from the trunk and start up the weeded walkway. I can hear Lindsay sigh and Gerard start to cheer her up. He may be a loser, my brother, but he's a good person. I, on the other hand, am not a good person. I'm the epitomy of moody teenage boy. 

Each of the wooden steps to the door creak with a different sound earning a grimace from me. That'll get annoyong very quickly. So will the squeaky porch floor boards and the whining door. I move on, into the tiled house grateful for a lack of ear grinding noise. In fact, there is no noise at all. No hum of electricity or rush of water pipes. Nothing. 

A quick search of the downstairs tells me nothing eventful so I head up to the rooms. Luckily, the inside stairs don't sound like a chorus of elderly and take me gracefully to our second floor without any sound besides my footsteps. Each bedroom is around the same size, so I picked the one furthest from the stairs.

The room almost made me smile, being different from the others I had passed. It's walls were a light shade of purple as opposed to the house's beige theme. My duffel and I hit the bed at the same time with a satisfying thump. If I never had to leave this room, then maybe, just maybe, there was a chance at happiness here. I smiled this time. It wasn't a terrible house I guess. 

The sound of mumbled voices and suitcases dropping on the hardwood flooring killed my mood. Downstairs, Gerard and Lindsay were just coming in. There are some major cons to living with my brother, such as having to move across the state for sophomore year. Sophomore year, the year after freshmen year. I had finally figured out how to navigate the damn high school where I used to live, and what does my brother do? He moves me completely. Right out of my environment, like a fish on land, it would be foreign. 

I mean, I guess it'll be worth it to watch Gee attempt to teach. He may be good at art, but that doesn't mean he can teach it. I'm willing to bet the kids completely ignore him on day one. Day one being Monday which is far too soon if you ask me. I only have one day to adjust and explore before being thrown into a prison full of stupidity and hormones. 

Gerard'll probably hate it just as much as me if I'm right and all the kids ignore him. Lindsay will probably be the happiest, as usual. She's been teaching for a couple years already and knows what she's doing. Lindsay Way is bound to be the best damn English teacher this school's ever seen. Amazing teacher by day, husband comforter by night. She's like a fucking superhero that can deal with children and a full grown man-child.

At least they have each other whereas I'm starting completely fresh. My only friends there will be the art and english teacher. I'll be the biggest loser in no time flat. At least I can be the best looking biggest loser there. I throw myself into a sitting position and am met with a big mirror on one wall.  I wrinkle my nose at the brusing around my eye. Fucking Gabe Saporta and his fucking muscles and great ass. 

I roll my eyes and shove the duffle to the floor. The contact makes a loud thud scaring Lindsay as she walks into my room. 

"Jesus Mikey, what did the bag do to you?" she joked. 

I watch her take in the room I chose with appreciation. Finally, she takes a seat beside me on the bed laying back like I did at first. After a few seconds I join her in analyzing the ceiling. 

"I know moving is shit for you, Mikey. I'm sure it's the last thing you want, but although it might seem like it, I can't take care of us alone and we need this new job. It won't be the worst thing ever I mean, yeah it isn't fucking unicorns and kittens but it'll be alright. Don't you think?" 

I feel her turn her head to me. I don't look back, choosing to keep my eyes on the ceiling with a small smile. Lindsay would make a kick ass mom one day. I wish she could've been my mom, but that would probably be weird with loving Gerard and being his mother as well. Still, it would be nice. 

"I guess," is my final statement. 

She grins bouncing up and pulling me with her. She and my brother are so alike at times. They have the same energy and humor, but Lindsay is controlled whereas Gee is just flat out wild. They have a great dynamic even though she's awesome and he's lame. 

"Wanna make a bet?" she asked deviously. 

"Always," I reply starting to share the enthusiasm. 

"I'll bet you a pack of cigs and thirty bucks that I can carry more boxes at one time."

"You're on, bitch."

Together we walked back downstairs and out to the trunk where Gerard was currently standing and staring. Lindsay gently pushed him out of the way with a kiss on the cheek. 

"The boxes don't bite sweetie, but watch out I have a pack on the line here."

By the end of our Friday, I owed Lindsay a bottle of cherries and all my X-men comics. We'd also almost killed Gerard in our box war, but that really doesn't matter as much as the X-men now does it? 

°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by eden


	3. Hell On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> incest is not okay, children

I woke up to my alarm blaring out the very classic, yet annoying, rapid beeping. It wouldn't stop even after I hit snooze, so I threw it against the wall unplugging it from the outlet in the process. It hit hard and shattered into big and small pieces. I was so not ready for today. It was my very first day in a new Hell. 

I had to wake up at 5:30 am to get up, take a shower, eat breakfast, and then wait for Lindsay and Gerard to get ready with all their paperwork and shit. Teacher stuff I don't pay attention to ever because teenagers, you know?

Wow, I'm really fucking angsty today. Guess that's gonna add to be more effective with those bitchy hormonal kids in that hell. Maybe it'll make them stay away from me. Maybe I can avoid it all together and just "fall" down the stairs. Hm, seems like an amazing idea, I thought to myself.

"Mikey," Gerard yelled up the stairs probably an hour after I woke up.

I sighed heavily and and yelled back a "yeah," quietly but loud enough for him to hear. 

"Get your ass down here, we need to get there early." He said, quite irratated with me. Good, bitch, I thought.

"Watch your fucking language, asshole." I yelled as I picked up my school bag.

"Mikey, shut the fuck up. I will stuff a rabbit up your ass and castrate you if you don't get down here right fucking now." Lindsay screamed half-jokingly half-serious, but that of course made me run out of my room and sprint down the stairs. 

"Awe, you came." Gerard said patting my head.

"What the hell, no. That's incest why would you fucking say that? Dude, stop. No, dont. Don't try to hug me, Lindsay!" I tried escaping his arms because he started laughing a lot and felt he needed to make a weird kinky fetish joke. What a loser.

"Mikey, I love you, don't try to stop this." He said seriously but laughed at the end. I almost started to cry, I had my eyes screwed shut. When I opened them all I saw was Lindsay, recording us with her phone. Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go on another quiet strike again. 

I closed my eyes again and sighed deeply. "Gerard, if you don't fucking get off of me, I will scream. I will tell the neighbors that you are hurting me or some shit, but please, kindly, get the fucking hell off of me." I said coldly. He's a fucking loser, and although I love him, I would probably trade the guy for a button on an old sweater.

He reluctantly got off of me pecking my cheek and ruffling my hair. For a pale, white, emo man that looks weak as fuck, he actually is really strong. I'm still convinced he's a vampire, but he denies it every time I ask, which only leads me more to believe it. Once, I saw him sparkle, in sunlight. That doesn't just happen people! 

Once he finally let go, I flipped him off and walked to Lindsay. "Why? Can't you just put me in an orphanage? It's probably better than living with him. We can tell people I'm like a twelve year old girl." I said pleadingly to her.

"But then you would probably start seducing the father's and kill them." She said referencing that stupid ass movie from like, 2009 with that psycho bitch in it that tried killing the brother, father, mother, and using the deaf girl child thing to help her. That was a fucked up movie. 

"You're a fucking dork." I said flicking her nose. 

"Thank you!" She screamed really, really, loudly. Damn, she was perfect for my brother. "I got you something," she quieted her voice and smiled widely while placed a lavander flower crown on my head. I giggled and thanked her, and we all got into the car to go to hell.

;;;

When we arrived at the school I already hated it. Well, I knew I'd hate it even before I got to it. We got there at 7:00 because we had to take care of my schedule and also Lindsay and Gerard needed to talk to the principal to get everything arranged, class and paperwork shit. 

When the car pulled up I heard Lindsay audibly sigh. "Mikey, we're sorry that we've had to move you. But, this school has a better educational system than your last one... People may be dicks, but just avoid them. Or punch them. Whatever floats your boat, but just come to us if you have problems." She smiled while I raised my eyebrow and chuckled. 

"Yeah, thanks, mom." I laughed out and she giggled. "Let's get going I guess." I opened my door and moved out of the car. I jumped out and stood there waiting while Gerard and Lindsay got all their shit together. Fucking losers.

We walked into the building and to the office, which was like all the way on the other side of campus, and had to talk to the secretary for awhile. Why the fuck do old people need to make small talk and communicate with each other? Why can't they just nod like teenagers and never talk again? Seems so simple. But no. After a whole agonizingly slow five minutes of the adults talking, because they didnt even acknowledge me, we walked into Mr. Meyers office. 

As soon as we walked in I hated it much more than watching Gerard and Lindsay talk to the secretary, whose name I learned was Mrs. Smith. 

The principal smiled at Gerard and Lindsay but grimaced at me and looked at me up and down. "Son, your gonna have to take the flower crown off, your not a twelve year old girl." He said laughing at me. I wanted to punch him, but I stayed with my neutral expression and shook my head. I was not gonna take it off. He didn't seem to understand that.

"It's against the dress code." He said sternly but I heard Gerard snicker at him. 

"Sorry sir, but it's not. It's perfectly acceptable for a student to wear headbands and or make up." He said glaring at him but smiling, he didn't want to make a bad impression I guess. 

"But he's not a female. It's unacceptable." I could tell he wanted to get his way, but Gerard and Lindsay wouldn't let that happen. Gender or sexuality really doesn't matter to them unless someone is being put down for it. 

"Who cares if he's not a female? Appearance shouldn't matter. If he wants to wear skirts, or dresses, or flower crowns he can. What we provide for him to wear, and what he chooses to wear is none of your business. So please, don't make him feel bad for being himself." Lindsay said speaking up for the first time in awhile. 

"Whatever, Mrs. Way. Here are your classes and same for you, Mr. Way. There are about twenty to twenty-five students per class per hour, you will each have two free periods, lunch, and a break from the kids. Mikey, the secretary should have your schedule in the office by now. Do you need someone to help show you around?" He asked still mad because I chose to wear the flower crown. Tomorrow, I am definitely wearing my pastel purple skirt and tights, just to piss him off more. 

He looked at a list of students that was on his desk and chose someone out to help me.

"Brendon Urie, please report to my office." He spoke through the microphone that went throughout the school. 

About two minutes later a boy, supposedly Brendon, with messed up hair and moved around clothes walked up to me. Oh my god. He must be a fuckboy or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I regret writing this, other times I just watch stupid cat videos and cry over Ryan Ross  
> -brie


	4. The Fuckboy Bigrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry about that, didn't mean to nail you"

Brendon Urie was not the best tour guide, that much was obvious. We'd only left the office a minute ago and he'd already fucked up a turn and taken me the wrong direction. He'd apologized and turned us around quickly although not before the bell rang. Brendon, of course, got confused again with all the people now crowding the halls. He stopped in the middle to peer down at my schedule before turning back to me. 

"Yeah I have no clue how to get you there. I don't know why he picked me, but you got a shit guide, sorry," he said handing me back the paper. 

I looked down at it, a map and some room numbers. When I looked back up, Brendon was gone, I could see him scurrying down the hall. I sighed and began scanning classroom numbers on the doors. I managed to find the right number, only then realizing I was in the wrong building. 

A short walk and lots of cursing later, I arrived at my already full first period. Thankfully, the teacher was still holding open the door and I got in with no trouble. The kids instantly categorized me as a newby and the stares and whispers began. Some looks were distasteful while others were cursious. Either way, none seemed friendly.

"Alright class," the teacher started, "I'm Mr. Stump and this, is english II. Please take out a notbook and pencil we're wasting no time this year."

The shuffle and zip of bags and people filled the large room. I joined the chorus solemnly. This day was not going as I had hoped, but it could be worse. Mr. Stump didn't hesitate to start once all the papers were out. I think I already hate English II.

;;;

The day went on in a much similar fashion and by fourth hour, I could identify the different buildings. That was the only actual progress I'd made on any front. Teachers already hated me for looking different and the kids regard me like they would a white tiger at the zoo. Safe to say, I'll be sitting alone at lunch today. 

I sighed at the thought and walked into my fourth hour art class, unfortunately taught by Gerard. He looked about as happy as ever sitting on top of his desk. Yes, on top of it, kindergarten style. Despite my bad mood, I cracked a small smile at my brother. 

"You know there are chairs, right," I ask him, earning some weird looks.

"Hush, sit. I'm a teacher I can do what I want. Pretend you don't know me," Gee answered, grinning at me. 

"Yeah, alright, Mr-oof."

My body collided with the floor before I could finish the sentence. Around me bubbling of snickers and jokes erupted. I'm pretty sure even Gerard was laughing too. Wow, that's nice. I was more concerned with my wrist rather than the teenage toddlers and man child surrounding me, though.

"Oh shit, uh, are you okay? Sorry, uhm, let me help you up," a frantic and kind of nervous voice said.

I looked up to an outstretched hand, not thinking about who it belonged to, just grabbing it. The boy stood back once he'd pulled me up, noting our distinct height difference. He was shorter than I, although probably stronger, and considerably darker than my pale complextion. 

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to nail you." He chuckled awkwardly

"Is fine," I mumbled, going to an empty seat in the back. 

He followed behind, ending up in a seat beside me. I looked back to the front where my brother was now beaming at the class from his place on the desktop. I caught his wink as he stood and began to dramatically introduce himself. I was ready to tune out, but the other boy had a different plan. 

"I'm Pete," he whispered. 

I turned my head from the window and back to mystery boy. He shot me a sideways smile waiting for a reply. After a minute, I obliged. 

"Mikey."

He smiled again, not ready to let go of conversation. 

"Make any new friends today, Mikey?"

I don't bother with lying, "Nope."

"Now you have, although I promise you'll want to get rid of me soon enough. I won't let you though," Pete stated and then went back to watching Gerard explain art class. 

I just stared at him, at Pete. Throughout the class period he said little snippets of things. About halfway, I realized that this Pete character wasn't too bad of company. I may even like him at some point enough to call him my friend. 

That's not an easy status to reach with me. I'm very picky and hard to handle, so making friends is often really hard. With Pete, it was just sudden and weird. Surprisingly enough, when the bell rang and Pete invited me to eat with him, I agreed.

Gerard's thumbs up on the way out left me somewhat second guessing. Pete and I walked down the hallway together. He rambled on about someone I didn't know and I nodded along only half listening. My mind had already made a checklist of everything I could screw up in the next forty five minutes and it kept me thoroughly distracted.

"Hey, Mikey?" his voice cut through my thoughts, "Stop looking so nervous. There's next to nothing you can do to shake me at this point. It's not like I'm anyone to impress, just chill."

Pete's laid back tone did help calm me as we reached the cafeteria doors. I took a deep breath and adjusted my daisy crown before following Pete to an empty corner table. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, who knows, I may even make more friends. I've never really had any real ones, so this is quite new, I just hope they'd be as accepting as Pete was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete makes friends like I do. Push them down and then give them no other option.  
> -Eden


	5. The Dreaded Socialization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is my sweet little dude, Mikeyway"

As Pete lead me down the corridor to lunch we made our way out of the building and across the field to the other school building. 

"So, Mikey, do you normally eat lunch with crazy people?" I shook my head.  "Most of my friends just go into the fields and wait for the period to end. There's four of us that have a free period directly after lunch so we wait there. Do you have a free period after?" He asked with a small smile.

"Uhm, I think I do, yeah." I pulled out my schedule with my information and handed it to him to see. He nodded at it and gave it back. 

"So, Mikeyway, you have the rest of your classes with I, the great and powerful Peter." He said dramatically. I giggled at his ridiculousness and carried on my way to the field. 

"So where do you normally go eat at?" I questioned.

"Right over there." He said walking up to a group of almost ten to twelve people near a tree. "Guys!" He exclaimed loudly to the group. "I have found us a new child to disturb and corrupt into a fellow Satan worshipper." He seems to be very dramatic, okay.

"This is my sweet little dude, Mikeyway." He said gesturing to me.

"Hi." I squeaked out and waving awkwardly to the group. I could be pretty damn social, but the first encounter was always so hard.

"Mikeyway, this is Dallon, Spencer, Ryan, Brendon, Frank, Josh, Tyler, Jamia, Halsey, Hayley, Ashley, and Melanie, there are others that are part of our friend group, but they don't eat with us usually. Also, guys, be nice to him or I'll kill you." Pete said taking a really serious tone at the last part.

"But, you don't want to commit homiecide." Josh said but was the only one who laughed at his joke. Wow, I don't if that's gonna get old or not. Oh wait, puns never get old.

"Anyways, Josh, we don't need your puns they are horri-" Pete started to say but I cut him off.

"Puns are not horrible Peter. They bring beauty and hope to this world. If you don't accept them I will throw all eyeliner and flower crowns that I own away." I huffed very dramatically to him while the group just stared at me. Josh got up and ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug, which I accepted but stood awkwardly in.

"Thank you for protecting my religion, kind sir," he said saluting to me after letting me away from his grasp.

"What the fuck just happened?" Halsey asked, looking like a confused puppy. 

"Life," Josh responded shooting her a glare.

"Mikey, you have protected my religion, will you please take my hand in marriage?" He knelt down, dramatically of course, and took my hand.

I looked over to Pete who was just watching us and raising an eyebrow with an amused look, same with the rest of the group. I looked at them and was about to open my mouth to say something when I heard it.

"Mikey, you little bitch get over here!" Came from across the field. I looked and saw Lindsay walking over to us. "You didn't take your lunch this morning and Gerard threatened to stuff it down your throat but I don't think your friends would like to see that." She said scanning over the group. They looked confused. Of course, not every day a new teacher came up to you and called you a little bitch while talking about shoving your food down your mouth.

"Uh," I responded while feeling the groups eyes on me. "Guys, this is Lindsay, she's one of my guardians and a teacher here. Uhm, Lindsay," I said turning to look at her. "I don't really want to eat lunch... but, uhm," I said thinking of something not awkward to say, looks like I'm gonna fail at that. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Way." Pete spoke up politely, probably sensing my awkwardness.

Lindsay eyed Pete and then deviously smiled. "And you as well. Eat your lunch fucktwit, if you die Gerard would probably die too, so please save me the trouble of becoming a widow," she said thrusting a bag into my hands.

"Fine," I sighed accepting the food. My new friends were watching our exchange with the fascination reserved for circus clowns. The kind that's semi horrified, amused with just a pinch of pity, you know?

"You can go now," I told her pointedly. Lindsay rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in surrender. Without another word she turned to walk away, but not before shooting me a private wink, what the hell was she thinking? Mentally I groaned, but outwardly grinned. 

"Dude," Brendon started, "My mom would've demolished me and thrown me into a river for even talking back to her. Yours curses and shit. That's like.. mind blowing," he said as he gestured his hands wildly and giggling.

Ryan scrunched up his face at Brendon's speech before smacking the back of his head. Brendon rubbed the spot shooting a glare at the smaller boy. His word's had only further proved my earlier theory of him being high when he tried to guide me this morning. I had thought of it during french because really who the fuck listens in french? Not me. Of course. I mean, this could be his actual personality, I don't know. But not everyone is like that, I mean, Gerard is.

"Well she's always been like that since I met her. I think it's also because of spending too much time with Gerard. He's... well... he's a special snowflake," I tried explaining the whole weird-ass brother situation thing to them, I don't think they understood judging by the looks on their faces.

"So, do you not live with your parents then?" Brendon asked, looking confused as fuck might I add.

"No I live with Gerard and Lindsay. They have been together since they were like fifteen, they're like twenty-three now, they just got married two years ago though. Anyways, after they got married my parents passed away in a car crash that hit them head-on. But, Gerard, being my brother, took me in so I wouldn't be put in foster care and separated. So I've been with them for awhile and I guess they never really grew up because they act like five year olds." I explained to them and some looked amused while others pitied me. 

"They sound so cool." Brendon said in awe while Ryan looked at him with like a warning glare. Not gonna lie, they are adorable together.

"Excuse him, he's a little... hyper today." Ryan said apologetically looking at me and offering a smile. He whispered something to Brendon who looked down and nodded and then shook his head at another question. I smiled at him, "Nah, don't worry about it." I said.

"Can you tell me more about Gerard and Lindsay?" Brendon looked up with bright eyes. Ryan facepalmed.

"Uhm, he's a lot like you, from what I've observed, I guess. Any more questions?" I looked at the people gathered in front of me.

"So if your brother is a lot like Brendon.... then he's gay as fuck and really hot?" Frank spoke up for the first time since I've seen him.

"Oh my god... well.... he's married, and to a chick... so...?" I stuttered out.

"Doesn't mean he's not gay though. That can just be a beard." He pointed out and heard hums of agreement from a few different people in the group. I just looked at them with a confused look and shook my head. 

Why the fuck is he asking? "Well he does seem kinda gay, not gonna lie. But he's happy with Lindsay. So, if you want to say he's gay then, go ahead. He's probably bi though." I said honestly.

"So is he hot?" Frank asked. Damn. He seems like a horny elf to be honest.

"Uhm, I guess? I don't know, he's my brother. I think he's disgusting, but that's a matter of opinion." Oh boy, this was getting weird. I didn't know how to explain how 'hot' my brother was. After what I expirienced this morning, he's eight times worse. Since I didn't know I pulled my phone out and showed him a picture of Gerard. Frank and a bunch of the other boys gaped at it, Pete didn't though, he wasn't looking at it, probably because he has already seen Gerard. He seemed like he was... I dont know really.. it was like he was watching me? I don't know. 

"Dude," Frank said. 

"Oh my god, listen I don't want to hear it. Please. What would you do if I said your mom was hot?" I said and he looked at me and shuddered. 

"Understood... let's move on from that then, what does he teach by the way..." He asked while smiling.

"Art." I said firmly but friendly trying to end the conversation. Luckily, he caught on, I don't want to listen to people swoon over my loser of a brother. He's probably gonna be in Gerards class next because it's the last lesson of the day besides homeroom.

"So, Mikeyway, do you know where any of your other classes are?" Pete asked after awhile trying to change the subject

"Uhm, I only have english and then homeroom. That's with Lindsay. You?" I hoped he has the same. That would be amazing, he was like my first actual friend here, of course I'd want him. 

"Same as you m'lady," he said with an accent and giggled while smiling.

"Why that's amazing, kind sire," I said copying his accent and giggling as well. 

;;;

We walked into the english room where Lindsay was already in, of course she's in it, she teaches the goddamn class. 

"Yo." She said as we walked in. She was sitting at her desk with her legs kicked up on top of it showing off her red shoes. She was also eating twizzlers. She looked badass to be honest.

"Hey, Lins," I muttered and instinctively walked to the back of the class. Pete was walking back there with me too. He was like a small puppy with emo fringe and big brown eyes, adorable.

"She seems cool," he said seeing how Lindsay acts.

"She's a bitch," I said and looked over at Pete away from the desk to him. He looked at me with a horrified face and gasped. What the fuck?

"Mikey Way, shut the hell up or get out." I then heard her voice, and knew I was fucked. By this point most of the class was in here by now, a few kids shuffling in late. And they were all looking at me because of what she said. Great.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Way," she clapped her hands as she said it. No one appeared to be listening, this was gonna be... probably terrifying seeing as she likes bossing people around. She's amazing though, she's like, goals as fuck. But she's intimidating sometimes.

Since no one was paying attention she tried what most teachers do, being quiet, staring, and waiting. But nope. Didn't work. She climbed onto her desk, kind of struggling might I add, she spilled her twizzlers all over her desk. Those fucking shoes, I swear to god.

"Okay. Listen up you little bitches, pay attention and show me some fucking respect." She exclaimed loudly in front of them. That seemed to do the trick. 

"Now you fucking listen," she rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, if you were listening when I first tried to get your attention, I'm Mrs. Way. All of you are going to call me Mrs. Way, not Mrs. W, not Mrs. Bitch, nothing. Anyways, if you have not realized I am new here. I am your teacher. Not someone you can boss around and talk back to or else there will be punishments. Since I am new, I'd like to do an activity that fifth graders do. Since you all were acting like them I'll treat you like them, okay? Good." She said nodding. I could hear a majority of the class groan at her words.

"Okay, so what we are going to do is take this ball," she held up a beach ball and gestured to it, "and throw it at each other while stating your first name, last name, and something about yourself. Not that hard, is it?" She said and throwing the ball at me. 

"Mikey, speak." She said nodding at me to speak. Oh boy, this bitch I swear to god.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Mikey Way and I like Anthrax and Kiss I guess.." I said trailing off. 

"Dont forget that you're gay too!" Someone shouted out. Wow, tell me something I didn't know, please, enlighten me.

"You know what," Lindsay said. Oh shit, she's pissed again. "What's wrong with having a sexuality? You obviously have one, why judge for others?" She asked, clearly trying to keep her calm.

"Well, it's not right and it's a sin, Mrs. Way," he smirked because he thought he'd win, of course.

"Okay, why is it wrong?" She continued.

"I already said. It's a sin." He was getting annoyed with her. He probably didn't like people battling with him, especially teachers.

"Well, what if people don't believe in God?" For real though, she was going to start tea ring into him at any moment.

"Well, that's their problem. And homosexuality is disgusting. It's not normal,"

"In ninety-two percent of mammals, it's completely normal for two animals of the same gender to get together and foster an abandoned cub or something for example. So why is it not okay, besides 'a sin', 'disgusting', and 'not right'?" She stated and continued questioning him but he stood there blanked out. "I want a two-thousand word essay explaining why it is such a horrible thing besides what you have said, it will be due to my desk on Friday. If you can't provide me with that by the assigned date I will give you detention everyday for a month. Any other questions?" She smiled at him sweetly and I heard Pete stifle a laugh. 

"Okay Mikey, throw the ball to someone else please, honey," She continued on and I passed it to Pete.

"Pete Wentz," he said then smirked and looked at the kid who was badgering me for being gay. "And I'm gay as fuck." He laughed then threw the ball to Lindsay.

"Oh, okay, I'm Lindsay Way, and I just moved here with my husband and brother-in-law, Mikey, also if you mess with him I'll fuck you up," she smiled at me and threw it to some blonde chick, in which it hit her head as opposed to catching it. Dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this made me miss the fact that I have no friends :')  
> -brie


	6. Bob.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I found your new drug supplier today"

Lindsay, despite the first impression, was a very chill teacher. She doesn't shout often or make a conscious effort to filter the curses coming through successfully making her half the school's new favorite teacher. Half the school inculding Pete, who was slowly becoming my new best friend. 

When the bell rang, we stood to leave and Pete actually skipped down the hallway to gym. I followed at a much slower pace because honestly, who the fuck is excited for gym class? Pete ducks into the locker room ahead of me, but before I could follow I felt a hand yank on my sleeve. It drew my eyes to a shady looking guy half hidden in the bathroom door way. 

"Uh, can I, uh, help you?" I asked uncertainly. 

He shushed me looking around the hall before pulling me into the bathroom with him. I didn't know how I was supposed to react so I awkwardly waited for the hooded boy to say something. Should I be afraid right now?

"Do you wanna buy some weed?" he asked in a whisper as if a cop was right outside the door. 

I snorted in reply. Of course there was nothing to be afraid of, its just a petty high school drug dealer. 

"No thanks man, I have to get to gym so, bye?" I said brushing past him and back into the hallway. 

In the hallway Pete was waiting with a curious look. He must have come back out when he saw I wasn't with him. Good to know he's paying attention. 

"You okay Mikey Way?" 

I chuckled and actually made it into the locker room this time. Rather than an actual reply, I nodded and started changing for the impending gym class. 

"Let me guess," he smirked leaning against a locker beside me, "Bob tried to sell you weed."

"Oh, is this a normal occurrence?" I smirked back. 

"Yeah, he probably saw you with Brendon and figured you were the type."

I knew Brendon was high, my intuition is spotless. I wonder if Lindsay's met Bob yet. I'm sure he wouldn't offer to a teacher, but Lindsay can be persuasive. She may be one of my "parents" but she's in no way a good role model. 

"Let's just get this class over with," I said shaking my thoughts away. 

:::

"You wanna fuck him." Lindsay stated smugly. 

"God Lindsay no, I just met the boy," I groaned. 

We walked out of the big double doors together. The school wasn't mostly empty having ended twenty minutes ago and I was stuck waiting behind for Lindsay and Gerard. Gee finished cleaning up first so we were waiting in Lindsay's classroom, but she got tired of him complaining after a while and made him go wait in the car. 

I seized his absence to talk to her about the friends I'd made leading us to the current topic of me wanting to fuck Pete Wentz. I mean, I don't actually want to fuck him, she just thinks I do. Really, I swear. 

"Lust at first sight," she sang as we reached the car. 

I stuck my tounge out at her ducking into the back seat. I grinned hearing the low playing guitar riff pumping through the speakers. Gerard and I might not always get along, but music is our common ground. He grins, kissing Lindsay on the cheek as she pops in as well. 

"Mikey found a boyfriend," she grinned back at me. 

Gerard spun around in his seat wide eyed. 

"You did?! Oh my god, tell me who. Is he cute? What's his name?" Gee gushed.

I glared my death glare at Lindsay while she laughed in the passenger seat. Gerard seemed to take the hint and soon we were pulling out of the parking lot. 

"Hey, Lindsay."

She turned questioning eyes on me in the rearview mirror. 

"I found your new drug supplier today," I said. 

Gerard snorted and it was her turn to glare at me. 

"I don't do drugs," she cried indignantly.

Both Gee and I turned to look at her with our most sarcastic faces. Sure Lindsay didn't do fucking heroin, but she sure as hell smoked and I know, although she'll never admit it, she's tried cocaine. Not recently of course as she's like a parent now. 

"Okay, fine, but I don't do drugs from high schoolers. I'm a classy pothead."

I just shook my head and asked for the radio to be turned up. Green Day's Holiday was blasting now and there were no more useless conversations. To be honest, I'm more than happy with the way my first day went. I managed to make some friends and not piss off anyone important. Doesn't that qualify as a success?

Even with how well things were flowing, I didn't want to say that I was happy about moving. I had a few problems back home sure, but I also had a really good friend I left behind. That was really the main reason I was so against moving here. Leaving Alicia behind was fucking hard.

As sad as it sounds, she was basically my only friend. I didn't mind, I'd rather have one really close friend than a million fakes. We were the close kind of friends that always get asked if we're dating, you know? Obviously, our overwhelming gayness got in the way of any couple potential. 

She was the only one who knew absolutely everything about me which is why I was so hesitant to leave her behind. Without Alicia, I would've probably made a life in the damn closet too. She'd probably love Pete and the new friends I'd found. Although, Lindsay and Alicia together would be an endless fangirl war of Pete and I dating. What a nightmare.

I promised to skype her every night and I was anxious to get home now. I really did like Pete and although I'd deny anything Lindsay said, I was totally going to gush about the brown eyed boy to my lesbian best friend. It's so easy for me to get a crush, but this is honestly the first one with any chance of being reciprocated. His earlier introduction has been replaying in my head. 

"Pete Wentz. And I'm gay as fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Eden


	7. Crushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally gonna lose that virginity, Mikey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a time skip, young walnuts  
> xxEden

"Go. Get your boy Mikey Way. Quit being such a wimp," Alicia encouraged through the laptop screen. 

I flipped her off in reply, still staring at my phone. It had been ten minutes since Pete texted me the invitation, but I was still just staring at it. It's not the first time in the last few weeks that Pete and I hung out alone, but this seemed different. 

"Friends go to the movies all the time right?" I asked distractedly.

Alicia groaned in annoyance. 

"Mikey, please, just go with the boy. You don't want to be just friends anyway."

I chewed on my bottom lip and started typing out a reply. After a few drafts, I finally managed a solid sure in response. Pete, unlike me, sent back instantly with a time and about a million smiley faces. 

"Oh fuck Alicia," I breathed. 

"Let's not fuck Alicia," she said. "No offence Mikes, but you aren't my type."

Any other time, I would've laughed, but I just agreed to a maybe date with the boy I've been crushing on for a month. Yes, month, it didn't really strike me as serious until the week after our move when we were all at Frank's house. They'd invited me to their weekly movie night, but I found my eyes stayed mostly on Peter Wentz. That's when I knew I was fucked. 

"What if this is a date Ally? I don't know how to date, how do I? What do? Argh," my breathing was getting unsteady. 

"Whoa idiot, breathe it's just a boy." 

"No, Alicia, it's Pete Wentz," I yelled. 

At that moment, I heard footsteps on the stairs and Gerard's head popped into my room. From the grin on his face, I knew he heard and assumed. 

"Finally gonna lose that Virginity, Mikey?" he smiled even wider. 

I just groaned and let my head drop heavily on my desk. 

The clock kept moving faster than my hands could go and I was stressing. I was on the fifth outfit idea waiting for Alicia's input. She'd said the first was too flashy and the second just terrible, but this one seemed to earn her approval.

"Perfect, Mikey, a cross dresser's dream," she joked. 

I glanced in the mirror nervously. It wasn't all that much of a cross dress in my opinion, but the top was both lacy and pink so it counted. Paired with some ripped black jeans and a sweater, I was pretty much ready. 

"Oh god this is happening," I squeaked as the doorbell sounded.

Alicia grinned before promptly ending the call. I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs where Lindsay had already opened the door. Pete was laughing with her, but I couldn't help but think she had said something life ruining. 

"Hey Mikes," his voice called before I even made it off the stairs. 

Pete's voice always did wonders on my nerves and the pterodactyls in my stomach were stirring. I tried to calm myself down by saying it wasn't a date, but it sure as hell felt like one. 

"Hey." 

Yeah, real eloquent Mikey, I mentally chastised. He just chuckled as I walked by him out the door. Lindsay would no doubt start spouting embarrassing trash if we waited too long. Speaking of, she shouted after us as I lead Pete down the walkway. 

"Bye, Mikey! Don't get pregnant."

I flipped her off sliding into Pete's stupid blue car. I say stupid because there was literally no leg room and I had to fold in uncomfortably. Pete hopped into the passanger side and instantly starting laughing. 

"It's not funny, asshole," I scowled back. 

"Oh, but it is, Mikey Way. You look like a pet giraffe being taken to the vet. It's beyond funny," he replied. 

He sucked in some air, face red, and started driving. I couldn't help but slip a small smile watching him. It's such an obnoxious crush I have. Hardly ever do I develop a crush, but when I do it's literally the most annoying thing ever. I can't stop thinking about him and every little smile, even the ones not meant for me, send my heart on a rampage. 

"Hey, giraffe! We're here," Pete startled me by waving a hand in my face.

"Oh shit, sorry," I said awkwardly freeing myself from the cage. 

He only chuckled as I shot his car a dirty look before surprising me yet again. I was glad he was ahead of me because my face turned Gerard's hair red when he grabbed my hand. Pete Wentz was holding my hand, albeit to drag me through a crowded movie theater. 

Unfortunately, I was still pretty red when he turned around at the desk. He pinked a bit and coughed. 

"Uh, is Suicide Squad good with you?"

I just nodded wishing there was a hole I could go die in right now. My stupid blush probably made it awkward. God, I've never been on a date before how the hell do I do this? 

Once again Pete grabbed my hand and pulled me along. Rather than enjoying it, I was wishing for the sweet release of death and the cover of darkness so I could crush in peace. He had yet to say anything about it which makes me even more nervous. 

"I heard this movie sucked," he learned over casually. 

"Nah, who'd you hear that from?" I asked, relieved I hadn't ruined it yet. 

"Like, everyone online," he said as the lights dimmed. 

We quieted down waiting for the movie to start. To my luck, my ridiculous crush was silent and I actually got to watch the movie. There was only one embarrassing moment when I spilled the nacho cheese we'd bought onto my lap and Pete reached over to dip his chips on my thigh. My face lit up like a fire. 

Save that catastrophe, we made it out of the theater unscathed and I was beyond relieved, but now came the harder part. Every movie and book seemed to say that the date night would end with a kiss at the door. I was wound tight with questions and anxiety. 

"Still believe your online critics, Peter?" I asked smugly. 

He rolls his eyes and bumps into me as we walk. The conversation carried over as we both squeeze back into his car. 

"Alright not really, but I can see where they're coming from. It needed a little elaboration."

I scoffed at him earning an amused smile. 

"It was in comic form really, you can't expect so much," I defended. 

We continued to playfully argue until about a block from my house. The conversation died down and we were left with only the hum of music on the radio. I began to think again of the impending good night kiss. What if I was really bad at it or like, bit him? What if he was really bad at it? Will he walk me to the door first? 

I really hope he gets out because I don't want to lose my first kiss in a tiny car to a fucking P!nk song. I was on high alert and alteady flushed as he pulled up outside my place. I looked nervously at the front door and then back to Pete who was also gazing awkwardly at the door. 

"Uh, thanks for the movie," I almost questioned. 

How was this supposed to go? 

"No prob, Mikey Way. You know, I'm glad I met you. With all of my idiot group coupling up I have like no friends left," he laughed a bit, but my heart sank. 

Friend. 

That left a bitter taste in my mouth as I forced a grin in reply. 

"Yeah glad I met you too, buddy. Well gotta finish that trig homework now," I said, already moving out of the car. 

I kept hoping he'd pull me back in and steal the kiss but all I got was a bye as the door closed. Was this really not a date? He picked me up, bought my ticket and food, held my hand twice and that was just friends? I can't believe I made it all up. I must be so hopeless. 

I made my way inside and up the stairs without saying a word to Gerard or Lindsay. I couldn't even put my disappointment into words. This was definitely getting out of hand and I didn't know what to do about it. Maybe it's better if I just stay away from Pete all together. That way I don't make it any more awkward. I won't cut him off, but maybe limiting myself is a good idea.


	8. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, I have ice cream, chocolate, P.s. I Love You, and taco bell."

With the disastrous night that I've had it seemed to only get worse when Gerard came knocking at my door only an hour later after me bounding up the stairs.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said as best as I could with my face buried in my pillow. Which, in reality, also means that it probably sounded like "wuh the fuh fah oo Juan", which doesn't sound as appealing as what I meant to say. 

"How was the date?" he asked entering my room uninvited. Ah yes, please, come in, make yourself a cup of tea, too. 

I removed my face from the sanctuary of my pillow to frown at him before answering. "It wasn't a date, Gerard. It was two friends going out and just being with each other. Nothing more, nothing less. Now leave me to die, okay?" I said bitterly and clashing my face into the pillow again.

"Yikes," he said before shuffling out of the room trying to go unnoticed, but failing. Obviously, Lindsay whisper yelled something at him then slapped his arm or head which leaded with an "Ow, fuck you," so I'm guessing Lindsay put him up to this.

I heard her feet padding into my room and sitting by me on my bed. "Mikes, you okay?" She asked me softly before continuing. "What happened?"

"He friendzoned me. He fucking friendzoned me, Lindsay! He was acting like this was a fucking date, and then he goes with his fucking mouth and says something about me being his fucking friend. Like, what the hell? You don't lead someone on and be all like 'no homo, bro.' Lindsay, he can't do that. Him! Of all people." I mentally cursed myself because I never got this upset over someone I liked. She seems to have noticed because she looks shocked I said all of that. I mean, I'd be too because I don't talk that often, but like, damn, especially talking about my love life. Even though it seems to be pretty nonexistent at the moment.

"Mikey, wow. Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to fail him? I can do that. If he's being this much of a bitch I can get back at him for you," she offered in a soft voice.

"No.. I just misinterpreted the situation. It's my fault. Don't fail him. I just- I don't know what to do," I bit my lip nervously before continuing. "I should just keep my distance from him because I know he doesn't like me anyways. Ugh, Lynz, I hate this. Can't I just be straight? That'd be easier wouldn't it? Just talk about boobs and bitches twenty-four seven instead of worrying about some emo kid with great eyes and great hair.. and a voice that just sounds so perfect- see! This is what I'm talking about, I just want to be left to die." I stated, shoving my face back into my pillow so hard that I seemed to fall off the edge of my bed and onto the floor with a threatening noise from the force I put into my attempt of getting away from this mess. I didn't move with the next things we said, I didn't deserve to move. I deserved death instead. 

"Mikey. Dude. You need to either confront him about this or just go and live your life in misery and never talk to him about this and suffer for the rest of your life being pathetic."

"The latter seems nice," 

"Mikey," She said firmly with her eyebrows furrowed in a strict manner. "You need to talk to him about this soon. I don't care when, but soon. And not in six months, less than six months, because otherwise I'll have to talk to him myself. I'm pretty sure you don't want that either." She said rolling her eyes at me and sighing.

"Fine, fine, I'll try soon, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Actually, you know what?" She asked with a quizzical face before continuing. "I will give you... until like, Halloween. Deal?"

Fuck.

"Deal," I said as clear as I could because well, my face was still being suffocated by the pillow.

She walked out seeming content with my answer. Not soon after I heard another slap followed by a "That's how you need to fucking do it, dumbass." 

 

°°

 

That was about a month ago and it's October 15th now and the most words I've said to Pete were 'why the fuck would you dip french fries in tarter sauce?' and the simple things like 'yes', 'no', 'maybe', 'sure'. I think he's starting to notice somethings up though because he's stopped inviting me to places.

I know it seems stupid and all, but it means a lot because before I started distancing myself we went out like, every Friday, Saturday, sometimes Sunday's, and we've been out like once a week during school to go out for lunch at a diner down the road. But now that it's been like, two months we aren't as close anymore. 

Like at all.

To the point where even Tyler and Josh have been noticing somethings up. Their usually devouring each others faces and stopping every point five seconds to even check their surroundings and breathe. But now it's really tense. 

And that's how after school today Tyler basically kidnapped me to take me to Taco Bell then go back to his house so he can force everything out of me. 

"Dude," he said while taking a bite out of his chulupa. "Something is definitely wrong. Pete has even stopped talking, for fucks sake. You need to explain because Pete talks even when there's nothing to talk about." 

"Nothings wrong. I swear. Even if there was something up I don't know what it is."

"Shut the fuck up. Or else.... I'll uh-"

"Use your magical powers to force every secret out about Pete that I have?" I laughed dryly and looked back at him with a poker face. "It's complicated."

"Oh, I know someone who can help with complicated. He's the king of fixing complications."

"It's he's the 'king of complications' then why hasn't he already tried?" I breathed out and set my taco down gently before falling down with a soft thud.

Tyler scrambled through his pockets before grabbing his phone and dialing something and speaking in what seemed like... a group code? 

"It's a yellow. No, uhm," he stopped to look at me. "Unresponsive. Okay, see you soon."

"I swear to god if that's Josh and you think that making out in front of me because I'm gay will make me feel better then its not going to work, Tyler." I said with an exasperated sigh before I heard someone bounding up the stairs.

"Okay, I have ice cream, chocolate, P.s. I Love You, and taco bell-" he was cut off by Tyler gesturing rapidly to our already gone taco bell from earlier. "Oh, okay, more for me then. Anyways. First, we're going to talk, and then we'll cry together. Deal? Okay, you don't have a choice anyways. Let's get this shit going." Ryan said as he handed me a small pint of chocolate ice cream and sitting next to me.

"Spill." he said while also shoving a spoon in my face.

"It's Pete." I said into the ice cream.

"No, really? Dude, we already knew that. Everyone did. What's happening between you two? Are you okay? Has he hurt you? Do you need me to fight him? Actually wait, I can't fight him, I'm too pretty, I'll have Brendon do it. Anyways! Back on track." Honestly, he sounded like Lindsay, and call me crazy, but that was very comforting.

"I'm confused. I-I think I like him. I know he doesn't like me back though, and that's just, fuck. I don't know how I would describe it. Have you just, ever liked anyone so much and known you just couldn't have them?"

"No." Ryan and Tyler said in unison.

"I've been with Josh for like, three years, and he was my first boyfriend and I thought I was straight before him and I didn't really have a crush on anyone, sorry, Mikes," Tyler said frowning slightly before grabbing one of the tacos Ryan brought over.

"Yeah, same here, I mean, with Brendon though, of course."

"Okay, anyways, that's what it's like for me. We were so close but it seems like we're getting farther apart each day... I thought that distancing myself from him would fix things but it's only made it worse. He and I barely talk anymore. But he made it seem like he liked me when I first came here. And a little after as well. He was flirting with me. Definitely, I know that. But he's friend zoned me multiple times and I don't even know what to do anymore." I said angrily. Not at Pete of course, well kinda, but mostly myself for over thinking things.

"I think you should just talk to him or something. Like, start getting close again and get flirty and shit. Mikey, you need to. I can tell it's stressing Pete just as much as its stressing you out. Please, just try and talk to him?" Ryan asked with concerned eyes. Okay, he was definitely more convincing than Lindsay was and I'd feel bad if I disobeyed him.

"We can invite him and the rest if the gang over tonight and just hang out?" Tyler suggested.

"You just want an excuse to fuck Josh, don't you?" I asked after shoving more ice cream into my face.

"Oh, uhm, nah, fam, I'm here for you, we just want to make sure you feel better." Tyler said smiling. "Also, I actually do want to fuck him, not gonna lie."

"You're worse than Brendon and I. It's disgusting. We're supposed to be the sexual ones, you need to be the cute ones. You need to stop." Ryan said while laughing to himself.

"Whatever, I'm going to call them." Tyler said while shaking his head.

"Wait!" I yelled as he went to stand up to have some privacy while he talks to them.

"Can we watch P.S. I Love You first? I need a good cry." I said pathetically. But hey, I was kinda heart broken, cut me some slack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It concerns me that I'm trying to live semi-vicariously through Tyler and Ryan to be honest  
> -brie


	9. pt 1: The Lake House and A Lot Of Gayness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's this?"
> 
> "Ryan."
> 
> "He's not Pete."
> 
> "Obviously."
> 
> "Why are you holding his hand if he's not Pete?"

After watching P.S. I Love You with Tyler and Ryan, with no tears shed (who am I kidding, that's a fucking lie,) they followed through with inviting the rest of the gay squad over.

"Okay, but, Mikey, dude, I love you, but you look like trash right now," Tyler said after awhile.

"Awe, thanks," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes and shaking my head. "What do you expect me to do about that?" I finally said.

"My sister has some clothes in her room and she's about your size," he said eyeing me. "You're kinda really small and tall at the same time?" He concluded but in a questionable tone. "I don't know. I'll be right back," He shot out of his seat at record time.

"So what are you going to do once Pete gets here?" Ryan asked once Tyler was out.

"Well, I don't know. We'll see how things go? He probably hates me to be honest. I haven't talked to him in forever he'll think I'm probably avoiding him." I said.

"But like, you are avoiding him, Mikey." Ryan said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh, yeah," I said quietly before Tyler came into the room again holding..... uggs, leggings, and a sweater? "What the fuck?"

"I'm making you into a white girl, shush." Tyler commanded. "Put these on," he said, throwing the articles of clothing at me as he pointed to his bathroom.

"Uh, okay?" I said as I got up to change.

I came back to the room five minutes later looking like the whitest white girl of all before I saw the real white girl.

Fucking Pete was sat in the middle of the floor drinking Starbucks. Not only that, he was the only one in the room.

"Oh, hi," I said looking for an escape from being awkward. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. 

"Hey," Pete said while biting his lip and looking down at his chipping black nails. He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't for a few seconds. "Do you hate me?" He said looking up at me with a hurt expression.

"Pete, no I don't. It's just- It's complicated, okay?" I said as I sat down next to him. "I've been under a lot of pressure, I guess."

"If you've been upset about something you know you can talk to me, right? Like, about anything." Pete said reassuring me with a soft tone. 

I debated telling him why I was sad. But as I was about to I heard laughing coming from down the hall and Tyler and Ryans voices before we saw them emerge from the hallway with a bag of cheetos. Pete and Tyler delved into conversation while Ryan stood in the doorway eating the cheetos.

Ryan looked at Pete and I sat close to each other in the floor before raising an eyebrow at me and looking at Pete then looking back at me. He motioned between us as a silent way of asking "did you tell him?" but of course, I sighed and shook my head. He nodded and then cleared his throat.

"So Brendon is on his way. Him and the rest are gonna be here in like, ten minutes." He said. "What do you guys want to do?" 

"What if we go to my lake house?" Pete asked. 

"Lake house?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah, my parents are like, rich as fuck and we have a lake house our group goes to sometimes. My parents use it like once a year so it's completely empty and amazing and like, oh my god you'll love it. Guys we need to go up this weekend and spend it up there!" Pete said excitedly. He was so adorable, oh my god.

"Dude, I can ask Brendon to bring the alcohol and anything he can from Bob," Ryan said laughing slightly.

"Whatever happens in this," Tyler started and put his hands up. "I'm innocent."

I was confused, to say the least. But if there's booze, a lake house, and Pete in the picture, I'm fucking excited.

"Okay, well, Ryan, come home with me to get my stuff I need you to drive me." I said grabbing his arm and tugging him away from the two other boys. 

"Oh-kay." he said in surprise as he set his cheetos down and ran downstairs.

"Dude, are you planning on telling Pete any time soon?" He asked once we were both in the car.

"Depends on if I get drunk enough." I said simply.

"If you like him you should just let him know. And you obviously like him. If you tell him while you're drunk you'll probably do something you'll regret, Mikey." 

"Shut up and drive." I said leaning against the window as he put the key in the ignition.

The car roared to life and Katy Perry was playing on the radio. Honestly any other time I would have called him out for it but hey, I wasn't stopping him because Katy Perry is amazing. Okay?

We sung together until we got to my house.

We exited the car and I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my house in hopes to drag him away from contact with Lindsey or Gerard. 

Unfortunately that didn't work because as soon as we got to the bottom of the steps Gerard jumped in front of us blocking the way up.

"Who's this?"

"Ryan."

"He's not Pete."

"Obviously."

"Why are you holding his hand if he's not Pete?"

"I was trying to prevent him from seeing you."

"And whys that?" He said crossing his arms, raising his eyebrow, and leaning on one leg.

"Because I knew you'd interrogate us about Pete."

"So there is something with Pete?"

"Yes." Ryan answered for the first time.

"No!" I screamed at him irritatedly.

"Not yet at least." Ryan smirked before finishing. "We're going up to the lake house this weekend in hopes of them getting together."

"Dude!" I shrieked as I elbowed him in the side.

"Oh, can I come too?" Gerard asked looking like a hopeful child.

"Dude, you're old though." in which he stopped me by saying "Only by barely five years." And I continued on  "And this is a teen thing with all that hardcore shit. Like, sex, a-and alcohol. Yeah. You're not going to promote that to your students are you?" I said in disbelief and hopes of him being disappointed in me and change his mind.

But I forgot. This was Gerard.

"Of course I do. Come on! Ryan, please?!" Gerard said immediately turning to the other boy.

"No, Gerard, sto-"

"Hell yeah! You're awesome and Brendon wants to meet you any ways." Ryan said laughing at my face.

"Ooh, yay!" Gerard said running upstairs to get his things, I assumed.

"I hate you." I said to Ryan as we entered my room. "Just help me choose some clothes to wear so we can get this weekend over with."

"Fine." He said sighing.

He looked through my closet and chose out a soft blue skirt, a dark purple scarf, and a light grey sweater with matching grey leggings. "This." he said, "You need to wear this for Pete." 

"Fine, but he probably won't even pay attention to me." 

"Shut the fuck up," he said as he  chose the rest of my outfits.

When we got done we went down stairs and waited for Gerard.

"Okay, I'm done! Lindsey, I'm going out with Mikey and his gay little friends this weekend!"

"Uh, okay?" She yelled back from wherever she was.

We all got into Ryans car and continued back to Tylers house to meet up again. Not to mention that we also sung to Katy Perry again.

When we got to Tylers we left our things in Ryans car and went up to his room.

"Tyler!! We're back! Also we brought someone with for the weekend!" I screamed up the stairs.

We entered his room and Pete was still there with his Starbucks and the only other people there were Frank, Josh, and of course, Tyler. Josh and Tyler didn't acknowledge that we were back because they were making out, though.

"Hey guys, so Ryan said Gerard could come, so... I'm sorry in advance for his behavior." I said with a sad smile on my face.

"Oh, hey, Gerard." Frank said smiling at him. I'm pretty sure he was flirting to be honest, but I wasn't going to acknowledge it because A, that's gross. B, it's Frank and Gerard. Of all people. That was disgusting. 

"At least one of your friends like me. Why can't you be like Frank?" Gerard said sighing as he strolled into Tylers room and sat by Frank.

Honestly I think I saw Frank mouth "Oh my god he knows my name, holy shit." to himself. Which isn't that surprising seeing as he has a major and obvious crush on him. But Gerard was oblivious of course.

Tyler and Josh finally resurfaced from their little.. break and Tyler spoke up. 

"The others are at the house already. I said that once you and Ryan got back we'd be on our way. So are you guys ready?" Tyler asked.

"Yass," Pete said for the first time in awhile. It wasn't a surprise seeing as Pete was literally the biggest meme ever.

"Okay, then Ryan is gonna drive us all there." Tyler said getting his bag and pulling it over his shoulders.

"There's not enough room for everyone though, it's a five seater car. There's six of us." I said in confusion for what seemed like the fifty-eighth time today.

"Someone is going to have go sit on someone's lap then." Tyler concluded.

"I'm small, I can fit on someone's lap!" Frank said. "Maybe like, Gerards?" He suggested in a cheeky voice. 

"Yeah, sure." Gerard said with a slightly pink tinted face. It was disgusting in a cute way. But Lindsey. He has Lindsey... right?

Oh god, this was going to be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE ALOT OF SHIT PL ANNED FOR THIS OMFG. ALSO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS <3  
> -BRIEE


	10. pt 2: I knew I was going to fuck it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're just trying to get me drunk, Wentz." I giggled and looked back at him.
> 
> "What can I say? Drunk lanky guys with awkward knees are my type," He winked.
> 
>  
> 
> (AN// pls dont hate me)  
> (((ALSO I KNOW I SAID THIS WAS GONNA BE 2-4K WORDS LONG BUT IM TIRED AND DONTKNOW HOW TO TYPE ON A COMPUTER I AM SORRY ITS 1800 AND I DONT HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO EDIT IT))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shinelikethedun, tbh you motivated me to write this chapter by trying not to procrastinate and make me go through the pain of cold fingers (aka that useless pinky that no one likes) to type on a computer *shudders* but here you go i hope you like it!?  
> ALSo i need to apologize and you'll know why, eventually... 
> 
>  
> 
> really irrelevant but i keep getting that falling-from-the-sky-about-to-die-shit-the-ground-is-getting-closer-whatthefuck-this-is-actually-my-pillow-how-did-i-get-here feelings at night when i sleep and i jump a lot and i think i scared my gf last night from how loud i gasped because i woke her up and like i almost fell of our bed..  
> help. me.

We arrived at Pete's house probably two hours later. Okay fine, two hours and fifteen minutes. I have been checking the time periodically because I was so anxious. I really didn't want to do anything I regretted this weekend. My not so really actual yet relationship with Pete was on the line! I couldn't go and fuck it up. So many possible things could happen with Pete. He could reject me if I said anything. He could kiss me. He could slap me. We could fuck. He could slap me, kiss me, and then angrily fuck me. The last option was my favorite beca-

"Mikey!' Gerard screeched.

"What?" I said furrowing my eyebrows because I spaced out and had not heard a thing for the last nine minutes. 

"We're here. You need to get the fuck out." He said exhaling. 

Well fuck. We're here. Everything is going to be a mess! I looked around, realizing we were basically in the middle of nowhere with a lake surrounding the house. This wasn't a good fucking idea! What if they want to go in the water? How would I describe that my fucking fear of water is going to make me actually cry? What if I get involuntarily thrown into the water and have a panic attack and end up drowning? What if i go in the shallow end and get pulled under to be slowed down by an unexplainable paranormal phenomena that's out to kill all of us and I'm the one to live to watch the deaths of the people I love until I'm the last one and I escape only to be haunted by said phenomena to have no one believe me and be just another mental case? What if-

Pete grabbed me by the shoulders seeing as I was like, mid-panic attack and no one else was around because Gerard left from lack of response. Honestly, people need to stop bothering me mid thought because it's really fucking tiresome and annoying and it makes me want to slap them because I need time to just fucking think!

"Hey, are you okay? You're like, zoning out a lot," Pete said as he looked me over. "You've been acting weird, Mikey, please?" he said with worry lacing his voice as he looked at me with those fucking adorable brown eyes and-

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Ju-just a little distracted. I uhm, I forgot my phone at home, I think?" Fuck. That was a lie. It was in my left back pocket. I pulled my sweater down over where the phone is located to keep it out of his view. "I just, don't know how to cope without it, heh. Everything is on there.. youtube.. snapchat.. tumblr.. How else am I going to update my aesthetic blog? Heh.. yeah.. I'm just uh, stressed." I rambled on for awhile and looked back at him. He had a skeptical look on his face but nodded. 

"You should loosen up. Brendon and them are already here, meaning there's booze," He said with a smirk. 

"You're just trying to get me drunk, Wentz." I giggled and looked back at him.

"What can I say? Drunk lanky guys with awkward knees are my type," He winked as he walked into the house. Of course, leaving me behind as a blushing mess.

I awkwardly picked up the bags that I had forgotten about. I walked into the house and realized I had no idea where I was going. 

"Pete?" I called out looking for the boy that has been ruining my life.

"Yeah? Whatcha need?" Pete said as he appeared from a hallway.

"Uh, so, where, uhh, where am I sleeping?" I asked as I gestured to my bags that were in my general vicinity.

"Oh, well all the rooms are mostly full, so you and I can share." He smiled as he told me to follow him. 

We walked down the, horrendously fucking long, hallway passed four doors and up a flight of stairs. And through another fucking hallway we went. We turned right down there and the first door in that hallway was where he instructed me to go. We went so. Fucking. Far. How fucking huge is this place? Very. As soon as I stepped through the doorway I dropped my things then death dropped onto the bed.

"Come on, get up Mikey," Pete laughed as he patted my right leg. 

"Leave me to die for the next five minutes. That was a long walk."

"Pfft, it wasn't"

"There were stairs, Pete. Stairs! And I was carrying things! Let me die."

"But, Mikey!"

"But, Pete!" I mocked.

"But.. booze.. drinks.. weed.. Mikey!" He said drawing out the 'e' in my name. 

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay. Now let's go." 

I groaned in response, followed by more banter until we got down stairs. Of course. Stairs. Oh, okay, but not only that, there was another fucking flight of stairs. Okay, I'm a moody person that usually only goes up and down stair at least once or twice a day. Stairs have began to be one of the things I've come to despise more than anything in the past fifteen minutes. I have been up a flight, down a hall, back down the hall, down the same flight, down another hall, down another flight, and somehow to a room filled with people. 

I've been so tense today. You know what, it's Ryan's fault. All his. He's been putting pressure on me. And telling me to do what's... best for me... by telling Pete.. fuck. I don't care, it's still Ryan's fault. I need a drink. 

 

:.

 

Five shots, a small bottle of whiskey, and a joint later, I was completely out of it, Gerard was shirtless on a table, and I'm pretty sure Brendon has given Ryan at least a hand job. Everyone was drunk as absolute fuck.

"Guys! Guys, guys, guys! We should play.. a.. a game!" Pete yelled over all of the hammered teenagers (and Gerard.)

"We should play... truth or dare!" Frank yelled as loud as he could. A howl of agreement had been voiced by many of us.

We all sat down in a circle and Frank started by asking Hayley, she chose dare, if she's ever given a blowjob. You know, the normal dirty/horny teenage questions and actions. Until it was my turn. And I chose dare. And Spencer told me to make out with someone. It wasn't Pete, either. I had to make out with Ray. Nothing against him of course, he's cute and all, but not Pete.

I looked at Ray and got in front of him. It was supposed to be quick and over immediately. But I was drunk. And when you're drunk, you make bad decisions. Like taking a simple and easy make out session too far. Ray reached his hands up into my hair and I kept kissing him. There was just.. something about him that I really didn't mind making out with. Or letting things get heated. Honestly, Ray was kinda hot. And a great kisser. 

So when things lasted close to a minute the cheering from the others diminished and after we parted was left with awkward laughter. Both of our faces were flushed and we both went back to our self proclaimed seats. When I looked back up, Pete avoided eye contact, and everyone looked at me expectantly as to who i was going to choose to do what next.

"Oh, uh, Frank, uhm, truth or dare?" Of course, he chose dare. "Uh, kiss someone of your choice." I said semi-quietly. 

He shot straight up and jumped on top or Gerard and kissed him heatedly. It wasn't the best thing to watch for many reasons.  
My brother.  
Kissing a guy.  
Not his boyfriend.  
Not. Lindsay.  
Not. His!

I wanted to interject but I didn't want to ruin Frank's happiness for the moment because no one did for Ray and I.

Ray and I. 

I looked up to Ryan and saw that he was looking at me with a look of confusion and disappointment.

'What about Pete?' he mouthed to me.

I looked over at Ray, blushing slightly, then looked back at Pete. I shrugged. 'Nothing would've happened with Pete anyways.' I said sighing slightly.

Truth or dare lasted about twenty more minutes before everyone wanted to get back to drinking and getting even more wasted. Everyone dispersed into the room and there were almost twenty of us here. A lot being the ones that I didn't meet that first day at school.

Ray came up to me after awhile with another drink.

"Hey," he said smiling at me.

"Hi there," I said blushing as I looked at him. I really shouldn't be blushing, for fucks sake. But I couldn't help it. I was intoxicated and wanting to do something with my existence.

After talking to him for awhile he started leaning in. I felt too awkward not to reciprocate, so I leaned in as well. We started making out, and as it was before, it started getting heated.

"Mikey," he said pulling away. "B-Bedroom?"

I weighted the options in my mind. Well, as best as I could at least. I nodded and he lifted me up, taking me up to the room he was staying in.

We got to the bed, him crawling on top of me. I bit my lip and linked my arms behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. I started kissing down his neck, and he started moaning. I pulled his shirt off and started sucking on his skin that covered his neck. He moaned and pulled my sweater off in response. Him going to work on my own exposed skin. I pulled him closer and kissed him sloppily. I bucked my hips into him and started unbuckling his belt, going to work on his pants in attempt to get them off. Me, wearing the leggings, didn't have as much trouble with undressing as he did.

We got to the point where we were both in our boxers and we were both obviously hard. I flipped us over and started kissing down his chest, nearing his stomach. I hooked my fingers into the fabric of his underwear and pulled them down. I started kissing his inner thighs. I took him into my mouth and started bobbing my head. He grabbed at my hair and started bouncing me up and down. 

"Mikey, I-I" he cut himself off with a moan as he let go. As I was going to get off of him I heard the door opening.

"Mikey..." Pete's voice cut through the silence. 

"Pete.. I.." He started crying and ran out of the room.

I told you this was going to to get fucked up. I knew I'd fuck this up. I knew it was all going to go to shit.

I grabbed my clothes, told Ray I was sorry and bolted out of the room after Pete, trying not to cry.


	11. In Which Variations of 'Fuck' Are Used 38 Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just dialouge tbh. Sorry for the long wait for it to be updated, Ive been really busy. But I hope you guys like it ^_^

"Pete!" I yelled as I ran, half-clothed down the corridor. "Pete, come on! I just want to talk!" I yelled as I rounded the corner, coming face to face with the boy.

"What, Mikey? What possibly could you possibly fucking say?" 

"I.. I-I d-don’t know.. I just, I don't understand really?"

"What don't you fucking understand?"

"Why are you so angry at me, Pete? It's not like we're even in a _relationship!_ Who cares if I fucking gave someone else a fucking blowjob? Really, Pete?" I said as Ryan wandered into the hallway at the time the second sentence left my careless mouth. Although the boy was there, I could care less. All that mattered was this conversation, Pete, and myself.

"I fucking care, Mikey! No, we're not in a fucking relationship, fuck, but I at least thought we had something! I thought it was obvious. Fucking hell,"

"I can't fucking believe you, Pete. If you fucking wanted something to happen between us you should have at least fucking spoke to me about it sooner than later!"

"You're one to fucking talk, Mikey," Ryan spoke up for the first time. "You can't fucking blame this all on Pete. He didn't do anything to you, you can't get pissed at him for doing something that you yourself did."

"And what's that?" Pete inquired.

"That he's been hiding his own feelings about you."

"Are you fucking serious, Ryan? The least you could have done was let me tell him, fuck."

"Well I wasn't going to let you sit here chastising Pete for something you're equally guilty of, Mikey. That's not fucking okay!" Ryan protested. 

I held my head down, staying quiet. I knew Ryan was right, Ryan's always fucking right... I just didn't want to believe it. 

"You two need to fucking work this out." Gerard said out of nowhere. Like, where the fuck did he even come from? 

Pete, Ryan, and I all turned to face him. We were all equally confused as to how long he's been here.

"Not long, don't ask," he held up a dismissive hand. "But, Mikey, you need to fucking fix this. You've ruined the boy! I fucking thought Lindsay and I have taught you better than to do this type of shit!"

"I thought you fucking knew better than to, hm, I don't know, fucking cheat on your wife!" I snapped angrily at him. 

"Mikey. Now isn't the time to talk about that. And I haven't even fucking done anything with Frank. What matters right now, at this very moment is what you've done to make Pete fucking cry." Gerard said in his authoritative voice, turning it back onto me.

I really didn't want to deal with this. But I have to.

"Pete," I said, turning to face him again. "I.. I fucked up," I was cut off with a scoff from both Ryan and Gerard. And I shot both of them a glare. "I epically fucked up. I couldn't fucking help it, though. I'm fucking drunk; do you think I've made the best fucking choices? I can't take back what I've done. I don't think I'd want to, honestly. But if you fucking liked me, why wouldn't you fucking tell me, Pete?"

"I was scared..." He mumbled.

"Of?"

"I don't know? Rejection? Afraid I'd lose you as a friend. God, Mikey. I have no fucking idea here. I was afraid, okay. What if you didn't like me back? It would have been so fucking awkward to be around you with the fact that you didn't like me back and that I still would have feelings for you. I could never have done that, Mikey. There were so many fucking things that could have gone wrong!"

"You could have just told me.." I mumbled and shifted awkwardly, remembering that all of my clothes were in my arms and not on my body, making me feel self-conscious.

"Why couldn't you have told me that you liked me? I didn't want to fucking find out this way. I didn't want to fucking walk into a room see you mouth-fucking Ray.” Pete exclaimed.

“God, Mikey. You really fucked up, didn’t you?” Gerard said, exhaling as he shook his head and me.

“Gerard, I really do not need your input at the moment.” I said as I rubbed a hand over my face and pinched at the bridge of my nose. “But yeah, I kinda did.” I dropped my head in shame. “Look, I didn’t mean to hurt you, Pete. I didn’t think you liked me. I didn’t expect any of this to happen. Yeah, I do like you and all but you weren’t doing anything to approach me, and I didn’t think you’d want to be in a relationship or anything because of that, Pete.”

“Mikey, I-I…” Pete didn’t finish what he was going to say. He just looked me in the eye and sadly smiled at me. “I’m sorry.”

“Wh- Pete, I should be the one apologizing I-I was the one that hurt you. _I’m_ sorry.” 

“Mikey…” I took a hesitant step towards him, staring straight into his honey-gold eyes. “Yeah?” I whispered, taking another step. I could hear his breath hitch. “I….” Another step. No more than three inches away from him.

He brought his hand up to my face and leaned in slowly as I did the same. 

I _swear_ out of the few people I’ve kissed, _this_ takes the trophy.

He pulled away after the longest five seconds of my life, looking at me.

“Mikes,”

“What?”

“You taste like Ray’s dick.” He stated as I blushed and looked away.

_Oh._

I heard Gerard’s and Ryan’s laughter from behind us, one of them fell down with a large _thump_ noise, followed by more laughter. But for once, I didn’t care.

Pete didn’t seem mad or upset any longer. He was grinning brightly and just looking at me like I was the only one in the room.

And this was all okay, things were all okay.


	12. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It feels like fairies are all over my body tickling me with all their little hands,"

And this was not okay. Things are definitely not okay.

"Alicia I think I may have royally fucked up this time," I said into the screen as I recalled the events of what I'd like to call 'The Lake House Incident' it's fitting, really. 

"Like, on a scale of starting World War III with yourself to watching Titanic eight times in a week how bad?" She questioned with a worried look painting her face through the screen.

"Titanic," I replied weakly. "And maybe twelve times. Over and over again." I said as I let out a frustrated groan. "Seriously though, it feels like the end for me." I shifted my laptop to the foot of the bed so I could lay down comfortably.

"Oh no, Mikes, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over? You know I will, I'll let my parents know that somethings wrong, like, they love you, they'll understand and-" She rambled until I cut her off on the other side of the screen because I am having a mid-life crisis. Or... one sixth life crisis?

"Alicia, no you don't need to, shush, pease. For the love of Pete, just listen." Mikey said as he sighed at the black haired girl.

"Pete.. does it have to do with Pete?"

"That's just a phrase people use, oh my god," I rolled my eyes at her and sighed again. "And yes, yes it does have to do with Pete." 

"What did you do since you have 'royally fucked up'?" She questioned with a confused glance at the boy presented in the box on her screen.

"Okay this is gonna be long, so like, three weeks ago Tyler or Ryan, I can't remember which because they both act like my mom's honestly, they kidnapped me because I was being really mopey and sad and we watched P.S. I Love You which really didn't help because it just made me more sad but it distracted me. Oh, and we ate Taco Bell too. Anyways one of them suggested that we invite everyone else over and Tyler gave me his sisters clothes because I looked like a horrendous and they wanted me to look 'cute' for Pete. And like, everything was okay at first. Then they planned to go to Pete's lake house because his parents are like super rich and stuff. So I had Ryan drive me back home so I could get my stuff and somehow Gerard talked himself into going with us so we had to take him because you just know what he's like." I paused to take a break because I was talking too fast. "Anyways, we got to the lake house, got really drunk, Gerard cheated on Lindsay with my friend Frank, I sucked a guys' dick because I was so drunk and Pete walked in and I left the guy, his name was Ray by the way, he was a great kisser... or he might have been but I'm not sure because I was drunk, and oh! Did you know that marijuana is like, really fun? I mean, up until it's mixed with shots and you're drunk and making bad decisions... oh, I'm off track.. But I left Ray all naked in bed and stuff to run after Pete because I wanted to make sure he was okay and everything and Ryan and Gerard ended up making us talk it out and ended up in us voicing our feelings and us kissing but we haven't talked since then and I am such a failure of a life and I am so miserable, what do I do?"

"Wow. You really did royally fuck up. Uhm, I'm really not an expert in hormonal teen boys or anything and I can't really keep up a successful relationship with anyone, but if I were in your situation I'd try talking to Pete.. maybe you guy's won't have as many.... _complications_ as the first time. And, hopefully, you'll both be sober for it this time." Alicia suggested.

"Well.. maybe I could try to talk to him about-" I was saying before I was cut off by yelling downstairs.

"Mikey! Come downstairs!" Lindsay screamed. 

"Sounds like my cue to go. I hope I've done justice to you, Mikey. Call me later, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will, love you, bye,"

"Love you too, my gay sunshine," she giggled before I ended the call.

I closed the computer and rested my forehead against it before remembering why I ended the call. I sat up with my legs hanging off the bed, my feet landed on the plush lavender carpet that lined the floor and I sighed. I ran my hands through my hair and over my face before walking to my door and taking a deep breath.

"Coming!" I yelled semi-loudly. As I ran down the stairs upon entering the living room Lindsay was sat on the floor with paperwork surrounding her. I assumed they were tests or something. 

"Did you need something?" I questioned as I took a seat across from her on the floor.

"Could you help me grade these? Who knew that grading almost two hundred papers would be this hard?" She said frustratedly.

"Yeah, sure. How are you grading them?"

"Okay, I'm grading based off creativity, usage of descriptive words, the amount of sentences and paragraphs, there needs to be more than twenty for sentences and four for paragraphs by the way, and if the student has a good story. Here," She handed me a stack of papers. It was a paper we did a week ago where we had to write a short story about something that happens and how it affected our main character. I can't remember what mine was specifically about, but I worked really hard on it. "And before you think of this, I have already graded yours so you wouldn't give yourself too much of a good grade on it." She smiled at me before leafing through a stack of marked papers and passed me mine. "You actually got a ninety-nine on it, in case you were wondering. You did a great job on it, Mikes. Now get to work, kid,"

I graded about twenty pages before I was to the end of it and there was one more paper.

Pete's. 

It felt invasive to read something of his and I didn't want to do it. 

"Uhm, Lindsay," I broke the silence for the first time in half an hour.

"Yeah, bud?" She asked, looking up from the paper she was in the middle of reading.

"Uh, could you grade this one? I'm really tired, had a long day today ya know, jus' really, really exhausted," I said, faking a yawn. 

"Mikey, it's only twelve o'clock. The day is still young. Who's is it?" She asked with an unreadable expression. 

"Uhm, it's Pete's," I said awkwardly. 

"And why do you not want to?"

"It feels invasive...?"

"Mikey, just read the thing. It's your last one and I'm in the middle of this one, okay?" I shook my head. "Mikey, please? I still have eight more to do and this one is really long." It was a two page front and back paper that one of the overachiever's did. "I won't cook or buy you any dinner tonight." She said as she glared at me. 

"Fine," I huffed as I read over the paper that was in my hands.

_Late in the winter of my seventeenth year, my mother decided I was depressed, presumably because I rarely left the house, spent quite a lot of time in bed, read the same book over and over, ate infrequently, and devoted quite a bit of my abundant free time to thinking about death._

"God fucking dammit," I uttered out as Lindsay snapped her head up at my sudden words.

"What?"

"He fucking started it out with the fucking first sentence of The Fault In Our Stars. Of all the things he could have started with, and it's the fucking Fault In Our Stars," Lindsay just chuckled and went back to work on reading the packet at hand.

_But I wasn't depressed. I was content with how I lived my not-so-spectacular life. Because I met this pulchritudinous mocha eyed boy with an obsession with a certain aesthetic consisting of only soft pinks, sky blues, and the soft colors of a gentle sunset. The boy I've only talked to a countless number of times. My infatuation for the mousey blond haired boy grew more than anything I have felt for anyone else. Never have I felt this way for anybody-_

I stopped reading, I didn't and couldn't. Mostly because the cliché wording was just too much for me. Literally, he was the most poetic, emo, and cringey person all at once and it was all just really overwhelming. I took the red pen and my hand and just marked a ninety-nine at the top so I don't have to read anymore. It intrigued me because he seemed to be writing about someone he cares about, and it just "oh-so-coincidentally" indirectly described me... Either this is just a simple work of fiction he wrote to get a good grade, or he wrote it because he meant it. I'm not sure I really wanted it to be a work of fiction, though. And the fact that he wrote it about _me_ just makes me flustered, honestly.

"Did you even read it all?" Lindsay asked as I handed her back the paper. 

"Yeah, of course I did, why would I grade it if I didn't read it all, Lindsay? Have you no trust in me?" I responded dramatically.

"Oh, really?" She smirked before continuing. "So you read that part that, and I quote, _'the dreamy, mocha eyed boy that fills every inch of my being with love, is the only one with my shattered heart, yet he doesn't know yet.'_ " She asked in a dramatic tone. "Come on, Mikey. I know you're lying. Your face is literally the color of a fucking rose petal. So what happened between you two at the lake house? The boy is literally in love with you and you obviously did something to hurt him." She said as she eyed me.

"Well, it's a really long story and I-" before I could finish I was cut off.

"He sucked another dudes dick and Pete saw," Gerard said as he walked into the room.

"Gerard!" I screeched. "I cannot believe you said that." I said as I stood up to leave the room. "Fuck you, Gerard." I pushed passed him and ran up the flight of stairs before me. I passed the beige walls on the sides of me and to my room. I stood and looked around the room and found a black hoodie and threw it on. I just wanted to leave. That was not his place to say that to Lindsay. At all. I slipped on some nearby black Converse and made my way out of the room in a hurry. 

Before I started down the stairs I could just barely hear Lindsay scolding Gerard. 

"He could have told me himself _if_ he wanted to,"

"But h-"

"No, Gerard, you have the mentality of a high schooler, seeing how we both work with them. God, how could you do that to Mikey? You could tell he didn't want to talk about it."

"Well you were asking him about it-"

"Exactly. Asking _him_ about it. Not you. Do you even know how embarrassing that must have been for him?"

I stopped listening at that point and ran down the stairs to the front door and left, slamming it behind me. I didn't want to be there. I don't know what's gotten into Gerard lately. He's just been thinking he could do whatever he wants. He's probably still fucking Frank. That's probably what it is. Frank. That stupid fucking kid. He's ruined my family. It's all his fault, isn't it? God, I just wish I could punch him.

So that's what I decided I'm gonna do. Interrogate the midget man and punch him. Can't go too bad, can it?

 

:.

I eventually got to his larger sized house about twenty minutes later. I hadn't really thought this through all that much, and I'm not usually the one to have anywhere close to violent outbursts like this, but maybe it'll help, I dunno. I walked up the walkway and rapped on the door until someone answered.

"Oh, hello, dear, can I help you?" The lady asked as she saw me in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah, is Frank here? I'd like to talk to him if possible," I said and ended with a smile to make me appear nicer. 

"Of course," She said with a sweet smile before calling for the boy. "Frankie! One of your friends are here to see you! He'll be down in a few, dear. Would you like to come inside?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'd just like to talk to him quickly, if that's okay," She nodded and left as soon as Frank came down.

"Mikey? What're you doing here?"

"I'd just like to ask you a few questions," I said as he closed the door behind him.

"Okay, go ahead I guess?"

"What's happening between you and Gerard?" A look of realization crossed his face and he blushed before responding. 

"Nothing!" He almost yelled before correcting himself. "Nothing is happening between us," He said calmly.

"You know, you're a terrible liar. Frank, I just want an answer,"

He looked at his feet for a few moments before he started talking again. "I-I don't know what's happening. I-It's a mess, really,"

"So you guys have... been seeing each other?" I asked, trying to mask my previous anger. 

"Uhm, yeah b-but it's not that bad!" He said trying to justify himself.

"' _Not that bad_ '? Frank! He's married! How is that 'not that bad'? You guy's have been fucking behind Lindsay's back! She's like my mother, for fucks sake. _My mother_. I cannot believe you guys," I huffed out. 

"Mi-Mikey, calm down, okay ple-"

"You expect me to be calm?" I scoffed. "How long?"

"Since the lake house..." He trailed off.

"The lake house? That was like, a little more than three weeks ago. It's been almost a month, Frank."

"Well, yeah... I-I never meant to hurt anyone, Mikey. I promise," He seemed so sincere about it...

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, because I did plan to come over here to punch you, but I'd rather just settle this. Okay?"

"What d'you want me to do then?"

"I want you to break whatever it is you have with my brother off," 

"You want us to stop... seeing each other? B-but, Mikey-"

"Frank, you have no other choice. There's nothing you could possibly do besides this to make things better." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"But I-"

"You what, Frank? What could you possibly say that'd justify any of this?"

He muttered something I couldn't really hear. "What'd you say?"

"I love him! God, Mikey. Is that what you want me to say?" He said in a heart wrenching tone that I almost felt bad for the guy. 

"No, it isn't. I want you to say that you'll break up with my brother and stop wrecking his relationship with the _girl_ he's married to. Not to mention that it's illegal."

"Well, technically it's not illegal because age of consent is sixteen here-"

"Teacher, Frank! He's your teacher and you are his student. He could go to prison! My fucking brother could go to prison because you're fucking him. I'm not going to let this continue. Either you break it off with him or something worse will happen to you. I don't care if you love him. You're ruining my family." After I said that I walked away, leaving Frank to stand there with tears in his eyes as he contemplated what to do. 

As I walked back home I thought about what I was going to say to Gerard. He's my brother and I love him, but he's been fucking up too much for this to be taken lightly anymore. I can't just let Lindsay be taken for granted like this. She's been more of a mom to me than when my own mother cared for me. We're closer than I was with my former mother, anyways. I'm probably closer to her than I am with Gerard recently. I just cannot believe that he would do this. He knows what he's doing, and it's just too much to deal with. 

Throughout my thinking I ended up back at home. I walked right into the living room and saw Lindsay was in the same place on the ground with her legs crossed, grading more papers. 

"Hey," I said, announcing my presence. 

"Hey, bud," She said looking up. She looked so tired and upset. She doesn't even know about Gerard yet and she's already a mess from his recent behavior. God, I cannot believe him. 

"Where's Gerard at?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"He left," She scoffed. "Said he was going 'out' for awhile. Have no idea where to," I feel guilty just knowing what Gerard is doing, it's almost sickening to think that he doesn't even think it's a big deal.

"Goddammit. Okay, Lindsay... there's something I need to show you." I said with a sad expression on my face. I cannot believe I was going to do this right now. 

"Uhm, okay?" She said with a confused expression. 

"You have the car keys?" I asked as she nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna drive,"

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Lindsay asked. 

"Not at this moment, but I think I know where he's at," I said dragging her out the door. 

"Okay?"

I drove all the way to Frank's house in silence, trying to avoid Lindsay's questioning glances she threw at me. 

I pulled up in only a matter of a few minutes since we weren't walking the way. Sure enough when we got there Gerard's car was parked across the street.

"Come with me," I said as I exited the vehicle. 

We walked up to the large house and knocked on the door again. "Oh, you're back!" Mrs. Iero exclaimed when she opened the door. Lindsay looked at me with a much more confused face than before but I waved a dismissive hand. "Frank is in his room with his friend right now, I'm assuming he was expecting you?" I nodded at her before saying "Yup, I just had to get my friend here. We planned to all hang out today. Is it okay if we come in?" I asked as she nodded with a smile on her face and told us where his room was. 

After Lindsay and I thanked her we went up. I felt really bad for whatever she was about to witness because I already knew what to expect but she didn't. We were at the end of the hallway, probably thirty feet from Frank's room. "Okay, so I really wanted to let you know about this sooner but I think you've noticed that Gerard has been more.. irritated and moody I guess. And I am one hundred percent on your side with whatever happens right now, and I love you, okay, and I think this will be the best way to explain but also the most hurtful and real and-and," I stopped talking because I ran out of breath. 

"Oh my god, he-" Lindsay shut herself up because she's already guessed it I assume. I hugged her and just gestured to the room and as hurt as she looked at the moment she took a deep breath and nodded to me to open the door. She's already figured out why I brought her here, I guess she just wants this to be over with, as do I. 

I walked up to the door and walked right in with Lindsay behind me, not even bothering with knocking. The boys in the bed haven't seem to notice us yet and Lindsay just made an 'ahem' noise and waited for the two to notice. 

As soon as they did, she looked the most pissed and hurt that I've ever seen her. I didn't know what to expect to happen. The entire room was tense. Gerard was underneath of Frank with his hands over his face, and Frank, dear fucking god, he still had his dick inside my brother; obviously frozen with fear or embarrassment, maybe both. 

"M-Mrs. Way," Frank said, snapping out of his daze and - awkwardly - pulled out of my brother. 

"How long has this been happening?" She asked not missing a beat. 

"This is the-the first time," Gerard spoke up, looking at me and silently pleading for me to go along with it. 

"Bullshit." I said, staring him down. 

"Four..." He mumbled the rest.

"Four what?" Lindsay said not having anything that he was selling. 

"Four weeks," He winced. I glared at Frank because earlier he had told me three, and although that's not much of a stretch it's still a kinda long time. The lake house was three weeks ago, so they must have been fooling around before that; it'd explain why Gerard wanted to come. 

"I cannot believe you, Gerard. We've been together for almost ten fucking years! And here you are with some goddamn seventeen year old student's dick in your fucking ass! The worst way to find out that your _husband_ is cheating is with a student." She ripped off her wedding ring and threw it at him before continuing. "I might as well fucking report you for this, Gerard. After Mikey and I leave we're going to get ahold of my lawyer and I'm filing for divorce. You're stuff will be all packed up by Tuesday and I do not want to see you back here." She said confidently walking out before stopping herself and turning back around. "I am also filing for custody of Mikey since you're going to be out of a job and not able to care for yourself. You will be able to see him as long as _he's_ okay with wanting to be around you. We'll see you in court." I didn't disagree with a single word she said. She handled it perfect without breaking down and I'm proud of her. She slung her arm around me as we walked down the hall and to the stairs. 

We passed Frank's mom. I felt bad for the poor lady, honestly. "Leaving so soon? You guys just got here?" She said. 

Lindsay decided to 'mom up' as I call it and started talking to Mrs. Iero as one parent to another. Which she technically is. "Well, Mrs. Iero, you're a lovely person, but you should be more concerned that your child was upstairs having sex with my husband. Which is also his teacher, if you were wondering. Also, I'm sorry for any upcoming conflict with the school and this whole case that is going to be happen since it was with a student. Also, my husband, soon to be ex, is still in your son's bed, naked, in case you were wondering."

With that we both left the Iero house and got into the car again. I opened the car door for Lyndsay to enter, closed it, then went to my side. I sat down and looked over at Lindsay. She had her head against the headrest and her hands rested on her lap, tears softly rolling down her cheeks. She didn't deserve to be treated like this. She's the best person I know of and she's too good to be hurt like this. My brother is being seen as the equivalent as Satan in my eyes at the moment. I rested my hand on top of the broken girl's before me. She looked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "It's almost been ten years, Mikes..." She whispered to me. I hugged her even tighter then looked at her. "I know it has, it'll be okay, I'll be here with you through everything, I won't leave you, Linds. I promise." She nodded and pulled back from the hug. She pulled down the visor and fixed her makeup. "Thank you, Mikey. I love you, little dude." I sadly smiled at her then pulled out of where I was parked on the side of the road. I left the opposite way of which we came and drove to town. 

"Uhm, Mikey where are we going?" She asked after noticing that we weren't going home. 

"You'll see," I smiled and pulled my phone out as the light in front of us turned red. I was calling Ryan. 

"Hey, could you meet us in town?"

_"For what and who's with you?"_

"I'll explain in a few. Also, could you list off the code things really quick?"

 _"Okay? So we start off going down the color of the rainbow to make it easy to remember you know?"_ He said as the light turned green ahead of us. 

"Yeah, got it,"

_"So red is if someone is cheating and if we have to have an intervention to calm the person that found out down, orange is if the person is having a panic attack or something, yellow is if someone has lost like all hope over something, green is, well, if weed is needed, blue is if someone is really sad or planning to hurt themselves or something like that, and violet is.. we don't have anything for violet yet, actually. But what's your problem?"_

"Code red, Lindsay, and also maybe code green for later. Just meet us at Olive Garden, okay?"

 _"Okay, I'll be right there."_ He hung up after that and I carried on to Olive Garden, because that's Lindsay's favorite restaurant and I thought that'd make her feel better.

As I pulled into the driving lot Ryan was already there, leaning against his car waiting for us. We pulled in a few cars away from him and got out.

"Hey, Ry," I said walking up to him and lightly hugging him. 

"Hey," He said and hugged Lindsay too. "You okay?" He asked her. 

She shook her head but smiled. "I will be eventually, we're being able to eat breadsticks soon, so when that happens, I'll be at bliss for awhile." She joked tiredly.

"Well, let's get going, then." I said as I gestured to the place that held the breadsticks inside. Ryan and Lindsay nodded their heads and started walking. Lindsay still seemed a little down so I just slung my arm over her shoulders comfortingly and walked inside.

After fifteen minutes of waiting a waitress showed us to a secluded booth near the back of the restaurant. Ryan and I sat together and Lindsay sat on the other side. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Ryan started. "What exactly happened?"

"Gerard just decided to cheat on me for a month straight with that little Frank boy," Lindsay responded bitterly. "A _student_. He's a student. And they've been _fornicating_. God, they've probably done it in my bed for crying out loud," She shook her head and chuckled humorlessly. "Whatever happens to him, he deserves it. He'll probably go to jail for this. God, I need some wine." Lindsay said, and as if on cue a waiter walked up to ask what we wanted to drink. "Your strongest wine," Lindsay replied to him. Ryan and I just ordered a water, we need to be there for Lindsay and we need to be able to take care of her if anything happens if she drinks too much or something.

We stayed there and just talked whilst eating for the next forty-five minutes (Lindsay had three and a half glasses of wine until Ryan and I cut her off) and stayed until we decided it was time to go - after Lindsay shoved the rest of the breadsticks into her purse not so subtly. We payed for the overpriced meal and I took Lindsay to the car before I shut her inside and went to talk to Ryan. 

"Do we still need code green?" He asked me as soon as I walked up to him. 

"Yeah, you can stay the night if you need to by the way. I just needed help dealing with Lindsay... she's never really been in a relationship besides the one with Gerard and... that's over now, I just want to make sure she handles it in a proper way - with weed and booze of course."

"Ah yes, the best combinations to exist. Okay, I'll meet you at your house, yeah?" I nodded to the boy and climbed into the car, putting the key into the ignition.

"You feeling any better?" I asked as I got into the car.

"Not yet, not drunk enough," She slurred slightly. I quietly chuckled at her and let the radio play on some random station until we got home. I pulled up into the spot we left from originally and only moments later Ryan pulled into Gerard's part of the drive. 

We got into the living room and Ryan immediately pulled out the weed, as we planned. 

"So we can either smoke it or make brownies. Or smoke it and make brownies at the same time? Gonna need some munchies for later," He snorted. 

"Brownies!" Lindsay yelled as she grabbed our hands and pulled us into the kitchen. She didn't question why we had marijuana or where it came from like she usually would if something like this were to happen. She was heartbroken and drunk right now, may as well let her do as she pleases to make her feel better, right?

 

:.

 

"It feels like fairies are all over my body tickling me with all their little hands," Lindsay giggled from her place on the ground.

Ryan and I giggled with her and agreed. "It-It feels like a soft cloud falling on me," I said with another giggle. 

Ryan just sat there giggling too much to speak. 

He started to say something when there was a sudden knocking noise on the door? I think so at least. It happened again and we silenced. 

I looked to Ryan with wide eyes and started making intense hand motions that included a peace sign, a walking thing with my fingers, and the 'I got my eyes on you' sign thing and he nodded. 

"Supply closet, be right back," I said as I grabbed a broom, mop, and a plunger. 

I ran back and handed the plunger to Ryan and the mop to Lindsay, keeping the broom to myself.

"Follow me," I whispered to them.

We all walked up to the door, all ninja-like.

The knocking started again and I hushed the people beside me. I reached out and opened the door quickly. Pete was standing there with his arm in the air, ready to knock again, I presume.

Lindsay, Ryan, and I were still in our warrior poses so Pete looked at us strangely.

"So, how's it going?" He awkwardly asked.

"Lower your weapons, men," I said to my fellow ninjas on either sides of me. "Sorry, uhh, w-we were just-"

"We were gettin' stoned, yo," Ryan giggled out beside me.

"Oh my god, of course you were. Anyways, I uhm, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Mikey?" He said looking at me with pink peppered across his cheeks.

"Uhm, yeah, guys, we're gonna be upstairs for awhile, okay?" I handed Ryan my broom I was holding and told Pete to follow me.

"Get it, Mikey!" Lindsay yelled from the floor below.

"Should-should they be left alone like this?" Pete asked as we made it to my door.

"They'll be okay, let's talk I guess," I said before opening my door and taking a seat on my bed. 

If I wasn't baked like a cake right now, I'd probably be freaking out because of Pete. I really just hope this goes well because I don't know what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you accidentally write this in third person instead of first and have to go through literally everything and fix it all :^)  
> alSO OH MY GOD THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY SORT OF REALLY LONG I'M SO PROUD OF IT but I'm really tired and dont want to edit all 5k+ words so fuk it
> 
>  


	13. Let's Repent!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "LOOK HOW GAY THEY ARE OML MY CHILDREN!!! LOOK AT THEM! ! ! THEY'RE FLAMING HOMOSEXUALS I SHIP THEM MORE THAN I SHIP MYSELF WITH BRENDOOON MY GOODNESS ITS HECKING CUTE"

"Mikey," Pete said as he stood awkwardly in front of me.

"Tis I," I responded and he giggled a little before looking down at his feet. "For real though, waddya need?"

"I, uhm, wanted to talk," he said before letting a breath out. "About us?" he finished as if it were a question.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, us," I responded weirdly. Honestly wish I could just be sober for this like Alicia said. But no. Gerard had to fucking cheat, cause Lindsay to be devastated, resorting to me giving her weed (or rather, Ryan, but still), and being super stoned and probably fuck up this entire conversation with Pete. 

Fucking Gerard. 

"W-what did you want to uhm, talk about?"

"What're we doing? We haven't talked since... I thought that we'd be.. okayish after.."

"We.. I don't know.."

"Mikey... I just, I'd really like for things to be normalish, like, I just want us to - god, just for us to be.. to be together? Friends or maybe more, just, fuck, I just want us to be okay," 

"I... Pete I do too, I just-"

"You just what? Because, Mikey, this is all a mess. Whenever I see you, you're either high or avoiding me." Pete huffed out and joined me on the bed.

"I am not always high, Pete, you just happen to come by at a bad time. Plus, this is the first time since-since the lake house. The very first time, okay. And what else am I supposed to do but avoid you, I'm not good at talking!"

"Obviously, I know that, but still. Could we just - ugh! I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore, what am I supposed to say to the boy that I really like that's really stoned and shit right now?"

"'Hey, I really like you but you already knew this, wanna make out?'" I said with my shoulders raised and my voice getting high-pitched near the end. 

"I'm serious, Mikey." Pete exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, what do _you_ want out of this? What do you want to happen? I mean, I'm down for anything to happen as long as it doesn't make me want to die," I shrugged my shoulders before continuing. "I really like you, Pete, like, a lot, okay? I do, but I've like, never had a real relationship, I don't know what to do or what I want. So I might not do things correctly or just fuck everything up, as I've been doing. I don't want to be the one making the first move, it makes me uncomfortable and I don't know what to do, I don't. You may be the same way, I dunno. At first you just wanted to be friends and shiz, you were all like 'oh you're my only friend left that's not fucking someone else in the group'," I said with a deep manly man voice before continuing. "Or something like that. Anyways, you got your point across that you just wanted to be friends then. Ugh, Pete,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but what did you expect, Mikes, I'm just as awkward as you and I don't have a crystal ball sitting near me that tells me that the boy in front of me likes me back,"

"You could have been like, 'yo, Mikey, you're like really hot so you should make out with me before you leave because I'm really gay for you.'" I said as if it were obvious. The weed was wearing off, but I was still really out of it and I just felt like I couldn't control anything that fell out of my mouth. And I couldn't. "Pete, if you didn't notice, I'm really fucking gay, okay? So, even if I didn't like you then there would still be a seventy-five percent chance that I'd still like you,"

"Wouldn't it be fifty though, not seventy-five?"

"Shh, shhhh, either way, I'm really gay, and you're really cute. So yeah, I like you," 

"Well, I knew you were gay, obviously, but at the time I didn't think you liked me. I- never mind, we've been through this already back at the lake house, we've established our gayness towards each other. What I came over for was to figure out what's happening and to just fix whatever _this_ is. I was really hoping you wouldn't be stoned though... but you're aware of our conversation at least... anyways, I'm just tired of not talking and it seems like what was happening then is happening all over again and I want it to stop."

"Okay... and?"

"Either we make up and work things out... or just stop talking all together because it seems like we're already on our way to not talking because the last time we talked was the last time anything happened."

"I-I don't want to not talk, I really like you, I really do, I just-"

"If you like me so much then why don't we just be a fucking couple then?" 

I was silent. We haven't ever talked about being an _actual_ couple. It was insinuated, but never directly spoken. I did want to be Pete's boyfriend and just be, well, _his_. We could be a sickly cute couple that everyone hates. Huh, I knew I liked him, obviously, but I never really thought of being a real couple. It took me a few moments before I responded. 

"So... you want to be my boyfriend, then...?"

"My fucking God, obviously." 

"So.. you're my boyfriend now?" 

He rolled his eyes and nodded his head with a faint smile. "What else would I say? 'Lol, no, bye, Felicia!'?" He physically cringed after saying that, but didn't comment on it.

"Hey, I dunno, I'm still high, okay, my reactions and shiz are limited," I said in defense.

He just shook his head and smiled at me.

"Now," I said, smirking at him. "Come kiss daddy," I wiggled my eyebrows and opened my arms. 

"Oh my God, Mikey, no,"

"Mikey, yes!" I said as I shot up and pounced on him. Literally pounced. I embraced him (more like held him down), while he squirmed underneath me. 

"Mikey!" He squealed before we both fell onto the floor, him on top this time.

"You know," I said quietly. "We met this way, kinda. Well, in a different way, obviously, but it seems that you're always finding a way to get on top of me,"

He chuckled slightly before dipping his head down and lightly kissing me. "I should get going," He whispered and I pouted in response. "I'd like to stay, but I think you should go check on Ryan and Lindsay... plus my mother doesn't know that I'm gone and she wants me home soon for some business dinner that she wants me to be there for." I sighed and nodded as he got off of me and extended his hand to help me up. 

As we walked down the stairs we noticed that it was considerably quieter in the room. He looked at me with a confused expression before he looked at the couch and saw Lindsay sprawled out over Ryan and they were both sleeping. It was honestly kind of adorable, in a weird sense that an old, stoned lady with smeared lip gloss all over her face was laying on top of a stoned child, slobbering all over them. 

"Make sure they'll be okay... and make sure they have food for when they wake up... you probably know what to do... I'll talk to you later," he said as he made his way to the door. "Bye, Mikeyway," he smiled and shut the door behind him. 

I smiled to myself, actually I smiled more at the door than anything else. 

 

:.

 

After awhile of just sitting around (AKA almost two hours of scrolling on tumblr), I decided to make food because I started getting the munchies and I suspected that when Ry and Lindsay woke up they'd want food too. 

So I conjured up my chef powers and made mac and cheese, because that's all I knew how to make, obviously. 

As I was in the middle of cooking I heard a thud come from the living room and then a quiet _"oh, shit"_. I sighed and assumed that Lindsay rolled off (or got pushed off) of Ryan. Moments later I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and then Ryan saying, "She's still asleep, I think, but I smell food." 

"I figured, and it'll be done in a few," I said as I continued stirring the noodles and they made... very suspicious noises. 

He nodded and sat at the dining table behind me. "So how did things go?" I gave him a confused look before he continued. "With Pete," He clarified. 

I slightly blushed, for reasons I don't know. "It went- It went fine... We talked, kind of argued for a few, he agreed to be my boyfriend, he fell on me, kissed me, then he left," I shrugged. "So I guess it went fine."

"Wait," Ryan said as he stood up. "You're together now?" He halfway yelled. "Oh my God, Mikey! That's great, ahhh, you need to tell Lindsay! She's going to be so happy!" Ryan said and went to run out of the room to get her before I stopped him. 

"Why does it matter so much? I mean, it was bound to happen at some point," I shrugged. 

"Because!" He screamed, "You guys are like, my OTP! Obviously! God, I'm just happy you stopped tip-toeing around everything and being all awkward and sad and finally got together." 

"You're a dork," I laughed out. "Go get Lindsay, this is almost done and I don't want it to get cold."

After about half an hour of answering all of their questions about Pete and I, we decided to just camp out in the living room watching Disney movies on Netflix for the rest of the day until Ryan decided to go home because he was "really missing Brendon," so he wanted to just go see him. 

"Go see him." 

"Go. See. Him." 

 

:.

 

The next day was Sunday, and I have no idea why, but Lindsay decided that we needed to go to church. Not that I'm objecting or anything, but she never wanted to go to church. The only times we went to church was Easter, Christmas, and Thanksgiving but it wasn't any of those things. So when I awoke to Lindsay waking me up at 8:25 AM to get ready, I was greatly confused. 

She said, "We need to repent, Mikey," and I was still, once again, greatly confused. 

"Uh, okay? But like, why?"

"It would be a good change for us, we'll be happier and it'll be good for us to get in routine and actually have things to do, so we can sin with knowing that God will be okay with it and he'll accept us,"

"I- have you been talking to your mother again?"

She nodded and said, "Listen, I know it seems stupid or something, but I really do think it'll be good for us." 

I was still confused but she wanted to do this, so I wasn't going to say no to her. I just nodded and decided to get ready before realizing that I didn't have any nice clothes to wear. Well, I _did_ have nice clothes, really nice, in fact, but they weren't "church appropriate." Like a nice skirt that I had and a cute cardigan and stuff, but that wouldn't fly in a good christian church. I've never really worn 'normal' or 'boy' clothes, when my parents were alive I did, but long since then I've grown out of them. I thought maybe I could wear something of Gerard's but I thought that would upset her. 

"Linds, why don't we just, why don't we do something else? Go out to a nice little diner and have pancakes or something? We've never really gone to church, that's just not _us_. We can do our own little thing and get into routine with that. It'd probably be more fun than hearing about depressing things like the death of Christ or how the homosexuals should be stoned to death or something, yeah?" 

"Yeah, yeah, okay, let's go somewhere else then. Pancakes sound great now, let's do that."

"Yay, let's."

"Ooh, you wanna bring Pete?" She wiggled her eyes at me suggestively and I pushed her playfully with a smile. 

"Shut up... but maybe I could see about it. It is pretty early though... I don't know if he'd be up right now. I could try calling though,"

"Okay, well, I am going to get dressed and wait for my gay lil' boy," she laughed and ruffled my hair before bounding out of my room. 

I sighed and dialed Pete's number into my phone and tried calling him, not expecting him to pick up really, but he did on the second ring. 

_"Helloooo, Mikeyway, how can I help you, at this fine hour of too-fucking-early-but-it's-okay-because-I-really-like-you._

"You're such a dork, oh my God, but Lindsay just came into my room and tried to convince me to go to church to 'repent our sins' but I talked her into going to breakfast instead and was wondering if you'd like to come along?"

 _"Eh, sure, why not, all I wanted to do today was just stay in front of my TV and watch cartoons today, to be honest."_

"You're literally a child, oh my lord, we'll see you in a little while though."

 _"See ya, Mikeyway."_ He responded before he hung up.

I'm going to spare you of all the terrible details of getting ready and my struggle of trying to get into my blue skinny jeans and how I got stuck and tangled trying to get my sweater over my head. But around fifteen minutes later I was completely dressed and waiting for Lindsay to come downstairs. 

"Okay, you ready?" She asked as she ran down the stairs. 

"Yeah, seeing as I've been waiting for you for five minutes,"

"Oh hush, you're driving by the way, I'm pretty sure that I'm still drunk from yesterday. Also, are you wearing my jeans?"

"Uhm, maybe... That explains why I struggled getting into them... oh well, you ready? Because once we get on the road I am not turning around, missy."

"My God, Mikey, you're not my mother-"

"Hush, did you go potty?" I asked in the most motherly way I could. 

"Mikey, I am a grown woman... but no, I'll be right back," She said as she scurried down the hall and into the bathroom towards the back of the house.

I'm just glad that she's feeling better and not talking about Gerard anymore. Or at least trying to be happy, she's trying to forget about it for awhile and that's all that matters.

She came back a moment later and we walked out to the car and made our way to Pete's.

About ten minutes later I pulled up and got out of the car, walking up the sidewalk to the enormous house that was Pete's house. 

Just as I was about to knock, the door was flung open and Pete jumped on me.

"Mikeyway!" He screamed. "I missed you! It's been so long since I've seen you, darling!" And peppered my face in kisses.

"Pete, oh my god, stop," I laughed out. "Lindsay's in the car oh my god, she's probably recording us! Watch her go on about how she has perfect material for our wedding day. Ahh, no, Pete!" Just as I was talking he tried to dip me down and make out with me, causing me to scream while all he said was "Well in that case," and attacked me with his lips again. 

I mean, I couldn't object, so I just let him do whatever, just giving up, really. Being with Pete was like... babysitting a puppy. A very energetic puppy that just wants to hump your leg. I think that would be a perfect way of describing it. Not in a bestiality type way though.. 

"Pete, we should go now, we gave her what she wanted, come on," I smiled at him and he just looked back at me with a slight pout before pecking my lips and took hold of my hand, walking me to the car. Me, blushing terribly because the look Lindsay was giving me.

"Please tell me you recorded that," Pete said to Lindsay as soon as he got in.

"You betcha!" She responded and waved her phone in the air. "Just sent it to Ryan, too!"

"Yes!" Pete yelled whilst I was trying not to murder her. "Lindsay," I groaned while dragging out the 'a' in her name. 

"What?" She said innocently. "It's great wedding material!" 

"See, Pete, I told you so! God, you're all dorks," I shook my head at them and put the key in the ignition.

"Ooh! Ryan says, ahem, _LOOK HOW GAY THEY ARE OML MY CHILDREN!!! LOOK AT THEM! ! ! THEY'RE FLAMING HOMOSEXUALS I SHIP THEM MORE THAN I SHIP MYSELF WITH BRENDOOON MY GOODNESS ITS HECKING CUTE_. Couldn't have said it better, honestly." She smiled widely and went back to her phone, probably texting Ryan back about how cute we were. 

"Pete, if we get attacked in the near future because of our 'cuteness' it's all your fault."

I drove for probably half an hour before realizing I had no idea where I was going and was practically lost. (I was distracted singing to 80's and 90's music with them, okay.)

"So, uh, Lindsay, uhm, do you know where a diner is or something? Because I've been driving all this time without knowing what I'm doing... so uh,"

"Oh... I have no idea, uhm, Pete? You've lived here longer, you know of anywhere?"

Pete sat there for a few moments, intensely thinking before shaking his head and shrugging.

I'm pretty sure I drove into the next town, that's where I found a small diner called 'Family Inn' and settled for that because I didn't want to drive anymore.

As we walked in the lady at the door directed us to an open booth and we sat down and Lindsay seemed to turn back into the motherly figure that only seemed to care about my safety and decided to interrogate Pete.

"So, _Peter_ , what are your intentions with my Mikeyson?" When the fuck did she start calling me 'Mikeyson', heck, that sounds so racist to ninjas everywhere.

"Lindsay, really? You've been waiting to find out when Pete and I would fuck for like, ever," I said kinda loudly before realizing there were other people in here. Specifically the people in the booth behind Lindsay who looked appalled. Not because of my language, exactly, because they were sitting there dropping "f bombs" as well. But nooo, because it was a _male_ voice talking about another _male_ in _sexual terms_. The lady sitting behind Lindsay snapped her head to stare directly at us. 

"This is a _family_ restaurant, young man, you better be taking that _vulgar_ language somewhere else."

"We're not the one's cussing like a sailor, it was one word he said, we just walked in, you can mind your own business, ma'am," Lindsay responded. 

"Then don't promote homosexuality, this is a family restaurant for heavens sake," The lady responded before turning around.

Of course though, Lindsay wouldn't stand for that because, well, she's Lindsay. 

"Nothing is wrong with homosexuality, okay, it's like saying there's something wrong with liking pineapple on pizza, some people like it, some don't, that's fine. My son is perfectly fine being gay, we just want to have a nice breakfast so I can get to know his boyfriend better because this is the first official time we're meeting. Is it too much to ask to have a nice meal with the boys?" 

"Whatever, just don't infect us with your homosexuality," the lady grumbled and turned back to her table, continuing to talk to the people she was with about how "disgusting the gays are."

Lindsay just got more upset and Pete and I just stayed quiet.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Lindsay signaled the waitress that was walking by over to us. 

"How can I help you?" The girl responded.

"The lady behind us is being extremely rude to us and imposing on our conversation, is there any way we could be moved or something?" 

The girl looked at us sympathetically before nodding and showing us to a new table. "Now that you're settled and everything, can I start ya'll off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a water with lemon, I guess," Lindsay said.

"Pepsi for me, please," I said and Pete ordered the same.

"So, before we were so kindly interrupted, what are your intentions with my leaf of a Mikey?"

"I guess.. just being with him? I mean, nothing much, I guess, just regular couple things?" Pete asked more than responded.

"Couple things?" Lindsay shot an eyebrow up. "Like, sex things?" 

"Lindsay, oh my god, no, stop, stop stop stop. No more. Nope. Pete, don't answer her. She doesn't need to know anything, okay? Can we just have a normal meal?" 

Lindsay huffed before sighing. "Fine, fine. I guess. But for real, just don't hurt him okay? I know you won't, but I guess I need to say that because I'm the adult that's taking care of him." 

"Speaking of," Pete started, and I knew this was going to go downhill probably because I knew what he was going to ask, and I really hoped he wouldn't but ugh. "Where's Gerard at? I didn't see him or his car here yesterday?" 

Well, fuck. There it was.

"Mikey and I walked in on Gerard and Frank _fornicating_. So I broke up with him and we're going to be getting a divorce and I'm taking custody of Mikey, speaking of, I was supposed to talk to a lawyer yesterday, Mikey, you were supposed to remind me, now everywhere is closed because it's Sunday, ugh. I have so much to do."

"Sorry?" I squeaked out. 

"It's not your fault, Mikes. And it's fine that you asked, Pete. I ain't need no man to keep me happy," she lightly joked. 

We ordered our food and the rest of our breakfast went fine and well, it was food, and food is great. Especially the food from this place, it tasted like heaven. 

"Pete, I think I may like this pancake more than I like you," I told him jokingly.

"Mikeyway, I think that may be a problem," 

"Oh really?" I responded. 

"Kids, we need to keep this PG-13, okay? As much as I love you gay little kids, I rather not be two feet away from your soon to be suctioned faces." Lindsay laughed out. 

We were getting ready to leave when my phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Lindsay asked.

Gerard face was on the screen and I showed her and rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to answer it?" Pete asked. I shook my head and declined the call, pocketing the phone.

We were barely out the door when my phone started ringing again. Lindsay said to just answer it because he was stubborn and wouldn't stop calling. I tried to tell her that it'd be fine but she just grabbed the phone out of my pocket and answered it herself, putting it on speaker for us all to hear.

"What?" She answered as she picked up. 

_"Well you're not Mikey, let me talk to him."_

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

_"He's my brother, Lindsay, not yours, let me speak to him."_

"No. What could you even say to him? There's nothing to say."

_"I wanted to apologize to him, God."_

"To _him_? Seriously?"

_"Yes, seriously. He's my brother,"_

"And? He's as close to you just as he is to me, Gerard. He's closer to me now, anyways. He's even said so himself that he wants to stay with me instead of you and he doesn't want to talk to you either. Okay? You fucked up. You could have prevented this. This is your fault."

_"Lindsay, I don't care, let me talk to him."_

"I don't want to talk to you, Gerard. At all. You don't realize how much you fucked up, do you know how upset Lindsay is?" I said.

_"No, but... do you guys realize how upset I am? What about me? Do you guys not care? I'm homeless now."_

"Yeah, and who's fault is that, Gerard? Don't blame us for your mistakes. You did this to yourself, you let this happened. Lindsay and I are victims of whatever this is. You hurt the both of us and I much rather stay with someone who actually cares about me rather than someone who disregards my feelings for their own selfish needs. You can't fix this, so just leave it and accept the consequences."

_"Mikey, I-"_

I hung up. "He's such a fucking selfish person, he only cares about himself. 'Oh no, I'm homeless because I had a kids dick stuck in my ass when my wife didn't know.' God, Lindsay, it probably was for the better that he's not here anymore. It's all his and Frank's fucking fault. I can't believe him."

"I know, Mikes, he's a man child and doesn't know what to do with his life. Now that he's all alone, he doesn't know what to do. He fucking deserves it." She responded. 

I nodded. He's just so infuriating, oh my God, I still cannot believe that he'd let this happen. 

I didn't even realize it, but I started crying. Lindsay hugged me and took the keys from my hands, saying that she'll drive us. 

The one guy I always looked up to just ruined his life and the life of two others, all for selfish reasons. He didn't consider anything about how what he did would effect Lindsay or I. 

I wanted to stab him, honestly. 

But I couldn't, so oh well. 

I climbed into the back seat with Pete and laid down on him, mostly because I was upset, but partly because I just wanted to hug him.

When we got home Pete came in and decided that he wanted to watch Disney movies with us because he missed out yesterday. So we spent the rest of the day just watching those and occasionally throwing popcorn at each other and giggling when we missed. Which was like, every time. So everything was all good for once.

At least, better than it has been in the last few weeks. Besides the whole situation with Gerard... but things were for sure okay with Pete, so I could live with that at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i kinda like where this is going?


	14. The Great Jolly Rancher Escapade

"Get the fuck up, Mikey, we have school," Lindsay wasn't hesitant in throwing a dust pan at me to wake me from my slumber.

I just groaned and sat up. "Technically, only I have school. You have work." My only reply from her was a middle finger and a mumbled 'just get up, fucker.' "Fine, fine. I'm up."

"Good, get moving." 

Without another word, Lindsay left the room and I slowly rolled my way out of bed. At first, the Monday ahead of me seemed as shitty as all the others, but then I remembered that it was a little different. This Monday I had a boyfriend and if I got to school soon, I would get to see him. The thought of Pete had me smiling and moving a bit faster into the bathroom to change. To be honest, I felt dumb for being so happy about seeing him when we were literally together like, eight hours ago, but at the same time I needed all the reasons to be happy that I could get. 

In the end, I was dressed and down stairs before Lindsay, who gave me a strange look and then a knowing smile. "Miss your boy toy already?" She teased.

"Shut up." I blushed lightly and looked away. 

Maybe I did miss him already, but was that a crime? It was safe to say that Pete and I were very quickly entering our honeymoon phase where everything was nice and precious. I didn't mind it one bit and found myself happily rushing into the car. We made it about halfway to the school before I remembered something else and my mood was successfully killed. Monday meant school with Pete, but it also meant lunch with Frank. Well shit, that also meant telling the others. That had my gut twisting. 

On one hand, it wasn't anyone's business what was happening at home and I didn't really want to tell them. On the other, I sort of wanted to ruin Frank and one sure fire way to do that was to take his friends. Plus, I'm fairly certain if I don't tell them what he did, Ryan will. Slightly anxious and more than pissed at the thought of Frank, I let my head hit the window and watched the trees go by as Lindsay drove. 

:.

I rolled my eyes as we passed the art department noticing the way Lindsay's jaw tightened in anger. I almost wanted Gerard to pop out of the door and say something because no doubt Lindsay would punch him in the face. That was something I'd love to see and no one could say he didn't deserve it. Entertained by the thought of Gerard being knocked out by his on-the-way-to-being-ex-wife, I almost didn't notice my boyfriend standing outside Lindsay's classroom.

"Mikeyway," the sound of his smooth voice instantly brightened my day and I let him pull me close and I leaned into him. Yup, definitely in the honeymoon stage. 

"Do I know you?" I played, hearing Lindsay fake gag and duck into her room, wanting to leave us to be.

"Uh yeah, I'm your music loving, cringey, emo boyfriend since like, two days ago," he answered. 

"Hm, cringey? Emo? Sounds about my taste. I'll accept this," for some reason, I felt the urge to just lean up and kiss him, but I held back, settling for just lacing our hands together. Were we on those terms yet? I mean, yeah we were boyfriends, but did that mean I was allowed to do what I wanted to? "Come inside, Lindsay has an entire purse full of jolly ranchers, we can steal some." 

"Why the fuck?" 

Lindsay was sitting in her rolling chair with what seemed like a thousand jolly ranchers surrounding her on the floor. She had her red heels propped up on the desk with a grin on her face. At Pete's curious eyes, she just laughed. 

"It's for a lesson," she explained, but I knew better. 

"A lesson that involves the art room and an overgrown baby we know?" 

Her grin only spread wider as Pete looked between us confused. With a roll of my eyes, I snatched up a blue jolly rancher and sat at one of the desks. 

"Gerard has this strange phobia of Jolly Ranchers. And I'm guessing, since she has all these candies, she's going to attack him with them if he shows up today." 

It was actually really fucking funny because anytime Gerard pissed me off when we were younger, or he cheated on a bet, I would fill all of his desk drawers with jolly ranchers until he cried. Did I feel guilty afterwards? Eh, a little bit. Was it funny as hell? Oh, yeah.

"What are you gonna do? Fill his desk with Jolly Ranchers?" Pete snorted dropping into a chair. 

"You think so little of me, Pete! I should fail you," Lindsay seemed legitimately offended. "No, you'll hear about it I'm sure. For now, both of you go somewhere so you don't become an accomplice to murder." 

With a dramatic sigh, I pulled Pete back up and out the door hearing Lindsay shout a sly 'my gays' before the door could close completely. Pete and I laughed together, heading for the door to the courtyard. Usually, we all met there, but today I wasn't really up to seeing my friends. This morning wasn't the time to explain Frank and Gerard's illegal activities.

He didn't question me as I pulled him in the direction of the cafeteria instead. This was the kind of day that school stale breakfast would not make anything better, but I was going to eat it anyway. As we talked, I grabbed a breakfast plate and pulled Pete to one of the gross plastic chairs. He didn't eat, settling to watch me and laugh. I didn't mind much seeing as I'd decided every meal we have together is an unofficial date. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. 

"So, Jolly Ranchers," Pete suddenly started us back on the topic. 

"Yeah, it'll be funny for sure." 

He rested his head on his fists, watching me like he never did his teachers. "Explain this great Jolly Rancher escapade to me." 

"Okay, so Jolly Rancher phobia right?" I began, wiping some syrup off my face. "The plan is probably some freaky form of torture, and before you ask, no, we can't help. She's gonna start by just putting a bunch in his desk drawers and stick piles in his equipment cabinets and stuff. Basically, Lindsay wants to freak him the fuck out as a final fuck you before he comes to gather his stuff to leave." 

"That's," he seemed at a loss for words. "A really interesting situation. I guess cheaters get their payback. Never thought it would be in colorful, artificially flavored candy." 

The bell ringing signified the end of our conversation more so because of Pete's loud groaning than actual obedience. I rolled my eyes and stood, tossing the plate in the trash. My boyfriend's presence beside me was comforting as we walked to the first hell of the day. I may have fucked up a lot in the last few weeks, but at least I'd gotten this out of all my mess. When I finally reached the classroom, I made to hug Pete goodbye but was startled as he pecked my lips instead. 

Rather than acknowledge the look of surprise on my face, Pete smirked and walked away leaving me alone in the doorway. However, the alone part lasted all of two seconds when Ryan came gallivanting down the hall.

"Oh, Mikey, thank the Lord and all things mighty that you're here. Brendon decided he just wasn't fucking coming to school today and the only other people I'm not mad at right now are Joshler, you, and Pete," Ryan's dramatic voice snapped me out of the silly stillness. 

"Why are you mad at everyone?" I asked even though I was sure I didn't want to know. 

"Well, Frank for obvious reasons like, that shits fucked up and I love Lindsay. I'm a little salty with Ray just because I hardcore ship you and Pete, I know it's dumb shut up. And everyone else because all I wanted this morning was my boyfriend and he didn't show up and they had the audacity to come at me with why are you so clingy and why are you so dependent on him like bitch I am the fuck not, I just want the weed he got yesterday now." 

I snorted choosing to tune out the rest of Ryan's ranting. If you let him, Ryan would probably never stop talking about all the things that went wrong in a day. They could range anywhere from tripping on an untied shoelace to fist fights over drug scandals. Sometimes, it was entertaining, but today I just really wanted more sleep. And Pete. Maybe more sleep with Pete. And some weed. 

:.

It started during our class when Lindsay called in a substitute so she could "use the bathroom." While it seemed perfectly normal to everyone else, all I saw was the giant black purse tucked under her arm that I knew was filled with colorful candy. As she disappeared from sight, Pete and I shared a knowing smile quickly turning to our busy work to feign innocence. 

Lindsay took approximately fifteen minutes to do the deed, returning shortly before the bell signaling the end of A lunch. She came back with a smug look only shooting me a quick wink before going back to teaching whatever it is she was teaching. I couldn't help but wonder what Gerard would do because no doubt he'd already know it was her. There were only two people it could've been and that's Lindsay and I. 

By the time class ended, it was apparent that Gerard knew exactly who it was because he came storming into the classroom knocking kids down as he went. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

This of course made everyone wanna stay and stare, but I wasn't about to let that happen. Nudging Pete, I started pushing the throng out of the room.

"What's wrong with me? I don't know, I mean, my fucking husband just cheated on me a few days ago with a student, but other than that everything's just peachy!" The look on her face scared out the last few stragglers and Pete quickly shut the door. 

I didn't know what to say to defuse the situation so instead I pulled Pete closer and watched as the two ex-lovers got all up in each other's business. 

"You can't just fuck with me because of that!" 

"Of course I can, but last time I checked, you were doing all the fucking!" 

"You're being so fucking childish, Lindsay. Honestly." He pinched his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh, but aren't you into children?" 

"Leave Frank out of this!" 

"If you wanted me to leave Frank out of it, maybe you should've left your dick out of him!" 

It was pretty evident that school was not the place for this argument and I more felt myself walking than chose to. Without really thinking about it, I came to stand before Lindsay, glaring into my brother's face. Sure we had grown up as close as it seemed brothers should be, but right now Lindsay felt more like family and I wasn't down to watch this fight especially not at school. 

"Both of you need to stop before we all get screwed," unfortunately my words seemed to encourage them more. 

"Oh, shut up, Mikey, this is your fault anyway!" 

"Leave him alone, you fuck! Mikey did the right thing." 

"I wouldn't of met Frank if not for him." 

"It doesn't matter whether you had met him or not, Gerard. You didn't have to fucking sleep with him. You committed a crime, idiot, and ruined your god damned marriage! It's no ones fault but yours and you're too much of a god damned pussy to own the fuck up to it. I'm sick and tired of putting up with you and your mood swings and phases. How could you have the audacity to call me a child when I still fold your fucking laundry?! This is nothing motherfucker, be happy I didn't take to burning all of your belongings and kicking your ass." 

I was honestly a little stunned by the outburst and so was Gerard if his silent, red anger was an indication. He tried for a minute to come up with a response, but failed only making him more and more angry. Finally, Gerard threw his hands up and spun around marching for the door. 

"Don't think you've won, cunt. I'll have you fired." He turned and marched out of the room.

Lindsay's eyes flew wide at the insult and she looked pissed. "Me fired? I'm not the one who cheated and slept with a fucking student!" She screamed out the door in anger, causing everyone in the hallways to stop the chatter and stare at the two. The only noises were hushed whispers between students and a few stunned teachers. 

Gerard was frozen in the middle of the hallway. All eyes on him. I was gripping onto Pete's hand like my life depended on it. 

He slowly turned around and stared at Lindsay, red faced. "I-I didn't sleep with a student." He denied, shaking his head. 

"Oh, you did. I walked right in on you guys too. Oh yeah, guys, it was a guy you slept with, wasn't it? Don't even try denying it, Gerard." She laughed humorlessly. "You're a fucking cheater!" She yelled as she started walking up to him and slapping him hard enough to leave a red mark for quite awhile. Gerard just stood there, not moving and staring down at the ground.

Everyone was still around, some even with their phones out, to show their friends. The bell rung but no one made a move to leave until another teacher from down the hall cleared their throats and shooed everyone. 

"What the fuck is happening here?" The teacher - Mr. Stump - asked as he approached us. 

"I'm damn sure you heard." Lindsay said, staring down Gerard, not looking at the man. 

"Did you really sleep with a student?" Mr. Stump asked Gerard incredulously.

Gerard didn't answer, just continued to look at the ground. No one was speaking so I decided to speak up. 

"He did." I mumbled. Okay, so it wasn't really speaking, but still, it got the point across. Mr. Stump just looked at me, surprised. 

"Oh my God, Gerard, what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. These are just accusations." He lied. 

"Gerard, literally everyone knows that's not true. You were at the lake house with everyone else and there was at least twenty people there that saw you two. Well, not Mikey at the time because he was like.... nevermind, but everyone else knows that is absolutely not true." Pete rolled his eyes at him. 

I'm starting to wonder if anything happened when I left with Ray. Pete wouldn't be saying anything about it if nothing happened because he doesn't like talking about the lake house. Now I'm wondering what did happen. Ugh, curse me for being so nosy. 

"God," Mr. Stump muttered. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. You two," he pointed to Lindsay and Gerard. "You're going to the principal's with me. And you two," he pointed to me and Pete. "Are going to find whatever student it was and bring him down there. I'll see you shortly." He nodded at us as he nudged Gerard to start walking and Lindsay to follow in the direction of the office.

"What class is he in right now?" I asked Pete.

"I have this hour with him, he's in math right now." He responded. 

"But the math class is all the way upstairs." I groaned as he just tugged me in the direction of the class. 

Once we reached it, Pete went in by himself to talk to the teacher to get him out because he knew I was very mad at Frank still. He came walking out a few moments later, Frank in tow, asking where he was going but stopping once he saw me. 

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Frank groaned.

"Why the fuck did you sleep with my brother?" I snapped and he shut up, but not before rolling his eyes and mumbling to himself. 

Pete grabbed my hand as we walked and I felt relaxed momentarily, but instantly got stressed again once we arrived at the office. He smiled in pity at me as he shoved Frank in first.

"You can be dismissed, boys." The principal spoke, not looking at us. 

I shook my head at him. "I am not leaving. This is my family and my business too." I sat down with Pete on a couch near the back of his office.

"Then he needs to leave." He tried as he nodded to Pete.

"He's not leaving either." I said stubbornly. He gave up and went on to talk to the adults. 

"Frank Iero," He suddenly turned to the youngest in the room and eyed him. "Did you have relations with Mr. Way?" 

Frank quickly denied it, Gerard as well. "See? We did nothing. Nothing's happened and no one has proof. Can we all go now? Because this is all just nonsense at this point." Gerard spoke in annoyance. 

Pete, by my side, fished his phone out of his pocket and brought up a text from a group chat with an attached picture of Gerard and Frank making out. But not like, making out-making out, like, making out. Like, package grabbing and hair pulling making out. Pete slid the phone onto the desk and to the older man who looked at it in disgust.

"Oh my God. Is this real? God. Gerard, you are most definitely fired and you'll be contacted soon to take this to the school board and possibly court. Same with Mr. Iero, but you're expelled. That's just how it is with situations like this. Your mother will be informed of the situation and on her way as soon as possible, Mr. Iero. Mr. Way, Mrs. Way, Mikey, Pete, you may all leave until we need you all again."

Lindsay decided she's going to take the rest of the day off and pull me out as well. Pete said he'd be over after school ended because he needed to talk to Ryan about something.

As we were walking in the lot Gerard walked up to us. "What could you possibly want now, Gerard?" Lindsay said, clearly annoyed.

"I... I'm sorry..." he trailed off.

"And?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you both... I love you guys and I didn't mean for this to happen, I couldn't help what did and it just sucks..."

"Listen, Gerard. You. Are. A. Grown. Ass. Man. You make your own decisions. If you loved us, you wouldn't have let this happened. Now if you excuse us, we are going home. And you are not welcome back. You ruined everything and you ruined our family and I am not letting it happen again." Lindsay said before turning me around and walking the rest of the way to the car.

"Mikey..." his voice broke. "Come on... you can't let this happen! You're my brother.... you can't leave me.."

I took a deep breath before turning around to face him again. "You left me the moment you decided to break Lindsay's heart. You're my brother and I love you, but you can't fix this." I promptly turned back around and sat in the passengers seat, closing my door and not looking back. Lindsay followed suit and sat behind the wheel.

"I just," she broke into a sob once she was settled in. "Why did he do it? Was I not good enough? I tried so hard- so hard to be the best I could be. Why did he have to go and, and, and, make me feel like shit!"

I didn't know what to say so I just reached across the consol and pulled her as close as I could, kissing her head and comforting her.

"Gerard's just a pussy ass bitch and he doesn't deserve a goddess like you, Linds," I said with a small, sad smile. She giggled through her tears and the sound was a light in the darkness that was now. "Hey," I changed the subject, looking at the time on my phone. "It's still morning. Ya wanna go to the pancake house and drown ourselves in coffee, blueberries, and maple syrup?" I tried.

She let out another small laugh and agreed, putting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the lot, driving to the nearest restaurant.

We did end up drowning in food and feeling like we were both going to explode, but it was worth it because it made Lindsay happier.

We drove back home in a content silence, trying to forget how much our lives had changed in the span of a week. Maybe it's gonna get better from here?


End file.
